You Make Me Fall For You
by BabyYoureMyOxygen
Summary: Over and over, Eli falls harder for Clare. His past has left a permanent scar on his future. Eli destines to stay alone, to save him and others from pain. Though, as hard as he tries, he just can't seem to stay away... She's the only one left.
1. NoMatterHowHardITry

**The first time I had laid eyes on these two, I could see the connection. **

**They have become my favorite Degrassi couple, simply because they have so much depth to them.**

**I was listening to the music on my computer, and was suddenly inspired.**

**Continue on if curiosity has gotten the better of you… though remember: **

**Curiosity killed the cat.**

**X_X**

**Chapter 1: NoMatterHowHardITry**

Eli sat in his hearse, bobbing his head lightly to the beat of the song currently emanating from Morty's speakers. _Paisley Jacket_ by Dead Hand had caught his attention seconds after arriving to the Prison of Learning. Though, he had arrived at Degrassi early today, so he knew he would have only gone out to sit on one of the many wooden benches that were placed front of the school's glass doors. Though, he had decided the better of it, instead making notion to sit in his hearse until his ears captured the first ring of the school bell. As the song came to an end, Eli sighed, reaching for the aged key in the ignition. Though, his long fingers halted just before he touched the key, hearing the next song that had played on the radio.

_I feel it every day- it's all the same…._

_It brings me down, but I'm the one to blame…_

_I've tried everything to get away…_

Eli's thoughts were hindered as Adam Gontier's words traveled quickly to Eli's awaiting ears, filling his mind with thoughts of how his life had been unraveling at the seems. His eyes drifted to Morty's dusty window, squinting in the bright light, lingering on a girl attempting to make her way up the large steps and to the glass doors of Degrassi's entrance. An Indian girl made way behind her, tapping the girl on the shoulder. Eli could feel his green eyes roll in their sockets. He knew, as well as half of the students that attended Degrassi, that the little Indian girl talked far too much, never leaving room for the other to even take a simple breath. Though, his thoughts moved from her to the girl whom she was talking to. The girl with bouncy auburn curls; the girl whose blue eyes made him ponder on the thought of repainting the sky.

_So here I go again…_

_Chasing you down again…_

_Why do I do this?_

Eli's hand twitched, mind focused on grabbing Morty's handle. Though, he paused, hesitation making the better of him. He wasn't sure why, and it quite frankly frustrated him. His entire life, Eli had run by his own rules, never wanting or needing an outsider's help to finish the race that had become his life. He had always depended on himself, and only himself. The one time he hadn't, his life had become completely turmoil, and he swore to never follow that exact patch again. He couldn't -wouldn't- bring himself to her another in a way that had caused many to break slowly. He sighed, resting his head atop his hands on the steering wheel. He closed his eyes, welcoming the dark color that shadowed the bright light making way through the thin sheet of glass to his left.

_Over and over… Over and over…_

_I fall for you…_

_Over and over… Over and over…_

_I try not too…_

Though, that had all changed with the blink of an eye. A blue eye. An eye that had caught his attention, among a sea of rushing students. The eye had sparkled, pulling him in almost immediately. The owner of the enchanting blue charmed him from the moment he had stepped from his troubled hearse, pulling the shattered pair of golden rimmed glasses from beneath his precious car's tire. Witty and daring comments were what had saved him from taking a step forward; saved him from being ignorant as he had once been. Though, as he had watched the light pink tinge touch _her_ cheeks, it had taken nearly everything to back away; to not move forward. Though, he knew, there was nothing that could be done from that moment on, as hard as he tried to stay away. He couldn't change the past, though, this time, he need not regret the decision made.

_It feels like every day stays the same…_

_It's dragging me down, and I can't pull away…_

_So, here I go again…_

_Chasing you down again…_

_Why do I do this?_

The question that had haunted Eli for those few weeks had been proclaimed by a set of lyrics that had been around for nearly four years now, never catching Eli's attention, or meaning much to him. Though, the lyrics were correct, even poetic in a way. They seemed to explain almost everything that had been happening. Ever since he had even so as caught a glimpse of the amazing blue eyed girl, each day seemed to blend together, forming an enormous blob of forgetful moments. The only moment's that seemed to matter anymore were when he was with _her, _Blue eyes, and each moment, he fell even more.

_Over and over… Over and over… _

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, Over and over…_

_I try not too…_

_Over and over… Over and over…_

_You make me fall for you…_

_Over and over… over and over…_

_You don't even try…_

It seemed as if, though as hard as he tried, the feelings couldn't be erased. Eli knew he could not suffer another pain as much as he had, and since then, had distanced himself from everyone. Now, with a single glance, Blue Eyes had captivated him, and she continued to do so. With very step she took; every moment her face became red with embarrassment; the way her auburn curls fell into her blue eyes. He couldn't stop himself from falling, though he felt as if she wasn't even trying. She hadn't tried to get his attention; it hadn't been her fault he had run over her glasses. The more time passed, the harder he fell; the more time spent with her, the less she had to try.

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head…_

_I try to live without you- every time I do, I feel dead…_

_I know what's best for me…_

_But I want you instead…_

_I'll just keep wasting all my time…_

Eli knew as well as anyone else that it was not good that he felt the way that he did. They were completely opposites, and though the old motto _"opposites attract" _came to mind more than once, he couldn't bring himself to even think along those lines. He knew that the harder he fell, the more he would end up hurt in the end. Though, he couldn't stop himself from looking into her endless blue eyes; grasping her thing wrists between his long fingers; smirking every time she said a single word. He wanted Blue Eyes, he wanted her to be his. He knew it wasn't for the best, though, now, he couldn't care less. Numerous times beforehand, Eli had attempted to abruptly pound int his mind that it wasn't right, that he would never be able to feel the same way again- it wasn't safe; for his heart, or for _her's_. Though, Adam had been correct: she was strong enough to handle it. Those words evaded every thought he had, fixating the stitch that had been created upon his wounded heart.

_Over and over… Over and over…_

_I fall for you…_

_Over and over… over and over…_

_I try not to…_

_Over and over… Over and over…_

_You make me fall for you…_

_Over and over… Over and over…_

_You don't even try too._

Eli sighed, setting his head on Morty's black steering wheel. His pale hands grasped either side, knuckles becoming white as his grip tightened. He knew that the relationship would only turn out for the worst… though, he couldn't help himself from thinking the opposite. He couldn't stop himself from thinking of what good could come from him being happy again… as much as he had tried for so long to avoid the subject. The happier he was, the more miserable someone else became. His happiness meant inflicting pain on other people. It had happened with his last relationship, becoming fatal, though; he couldn't help but think that this might have been a second chance… He was torn in two, and couldn't decide either way.

_Tap, tap, tap_

The sound startled him, causing Eli to abruptly sit up, letting out a hiss of air. He looked in the direction of the car window, eyes noting Clare on the other side. She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, looking at him with the deep blue eyes he adored so much. Eli smirked, covering the small façade his mind had just become, and made a notion to open the door. Clare's body moved out of sight as Eli pushed the door open. He grabbed his black bag and stood from the car, pulling the key from the ignition.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would step out of Morty," Clare joked, crossing her arms.

Eli smirked, slamming the door with little force. He set a hand over his heart, and said, "Aww, did you miss me that much, Clare-bear?"

Clare grimaced at the nickname he had discovered, though quickly recollected herself.

"Oh, every moment of my day," she replied, rolling her eyes.

The words made Eli's heart swell, though his face remained calm, smirk still plastered across his lips. He raised an eyebrow.

"I knew it."

Clare laughed, beginning her journey towards Degrassi High. "What were you doing in there, anyways?"

"Umm… thinking." Eli paused, careful not to tell Clare the entire story.

"Of…?" Clare pushed, raising an eyebrow.

Eli chuckled lightly. He was beginning to wonder if some of his own sarcasm had begun to rub off on her.

"You," he replied.

Clare scoffed, cheeks tinged with pink. Eli enjoyed the effect he had on her. "Oh, because I'm sure you think of me every moment of your day."

"Oh, you know I do, Blue Eyes," he replied.

A light blush covered Clare's cheeks once more. She stopped at her locker, setting in the combination. He leaned against the locker next to hers, grateful for the cool feeling that soaked through his black blazer and T-shirt.

"There's something you're not telling me," she said, tilting her head to the side.

Eli's breath hitched in his throat, his eyes connected with hers. Though, attempting to not make the notion obvious, he whispered, "And why do you think that?"

Their faces had become closer instinctively. Clare's cheeks became more red, though she remained positioned directly in front of Eli. His hand twitched on his bag strap, wanting more than anything to move it to the back of her neck, and pull her to him. Though, he settled on brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"How is it you know me so well?" he asked quietly.

Clare smiled. "Oh, I don't, you know, stalk you every day?"

Eli laughed, pulling back a bit. He didn't miss the slight disappointment that he had caught in Clare's blue eyes. "I'm sure you don't. You know you love this." He gestured to his body, smirking

"Keep dreaming," she replied snidely, turning to grab a textbook from her locket.

Slamming it shut, she began her voyage down the crowded hall. Eli quickly followed, easily keeping in step with the troubled girl. They swerved through the many throng of students that crowded Degrassi's hallways.

"You know I do every night," he smirked.

Clare's face brightened in color. He noted she took a deep breath before halting.

"I'm sure you do," she whispered.

She was so close, Eli could feel her warm, cool breath on his face. He tilted his head, attempting to get a better look at her eyes. He could practically hear her breath hitch, her heartbeat quickened as his hand reached up to gently brush a fallen hair from her face, fingers lingering lightly on her cheek.

Suddenly, the bell sounded, causing Clare to jump nearly a foot in the air. Eli smirked, attempting not to laugh at the look at the innocent girl's face.

"I'm going to be late," she breathed. "See you at lunch, Eli."

As Clare turned to make way to her class, Eli quickly reached out and grabbed her hand. He slipped a small piece of paper between her fingers before raising her hand and kissing her knuckles. Clare blushed lightly, though smiled. Eli dropped her hand and smirked, quickly turning in the opposite direction, making way to his own classroom.

**X_X**

**Did curiosity get the better of you?**

**Curiosity may have killed the cat…**

**But satisfaction brought him back.**

**Reviews make the world go around.**

**xTonksx**


	2. DontBeAfraidToFall

**Curiosity has definitely gotten the better of you.**

**Though, much like Eli, I'm having a hard time pulling away as well.**

**X_X**

**Chatper 2: DontBeAfraidToFall**

Clare clutched the little note between her fingers, opening and closing it several times. In his messy scrawl, Eli had written:

_**Lunch at The Dot today? I know you want to…**_

She could feel the heat rise to her face, though he wasn't even remotely near her. He had been right- she wanted to, but she also didn't need another detention.

Though, a sudden burst of adrenaline had begun to travel through her veins, and Clare let the unfolded paper fall silently to the desk. Taking a deep breath, she quickly wrote a reply in her neat script:

_**Any day, anytime. **_

She smiled, and folded the sheet of paper, slipping it into her jacket pocket. Clare looked up and noticed the teacher resumed his position at his desk. She looked towards the board to read the instructions, which read that for the rest of the period, the class had been instructed to begin that night's homework. Though, Clare had finished her paper during the teacher's lecture, as she already knew the material, and had nothing more to do then waste the rest of the time that was left for the period. She pulled her pink IPod from her bag and hit the power button to turn it on. As she waited, her hand reached back into her bag to pull out the pink notebook, opening it to the newest Vampire FanFiction she had been working on. The teacher made his way through the rows, checking upon how the students were doing. Clare pushed her homework to the corner of her desk- she had a good mark in the class, which needn't worry her about the teacher as she resumed flipping through the songs on shuffle.

She paused at Ashley Tisdale's _Unlove You_, before lightly pressing the correct button to play the song. Her pen paused on the blank sheet of notebook paper. It was difficult of Clare to think of anything for her newest vampire character to say, when all she could think of, was the mysterious boy with green eyes that had become her English partner.

_I fell in the perfect way…_

_Never had a choice to make…_

_Crash into your title wave…_

_I didn't even struggle…_

Though she had tried to deny it aloud many times before, there was no doubt that Clare had fallen for her English partner. From the moment she heard her glasses shatter beneath the tire of a hearse, she had been torn between the good and bad meanings of the situation. Though, all thoughts had been hindered when the door had opened, and a pair or black skinny jeans stepped out. Easily, it had been the most breathtaking sight at Degrassi, though he was new, and she hadn't even said a single word to him. When the simple word's had escaped his lips, complimenting her eyes, she couldn't stop herself from falling there.

_Sailed right through your atmosphere…_

_Close my eyes and landed here…_

_I didn't see the trouble, and I didn't care…_

It had been true. Though it was easily noticeable that she and he were complete opposites, she saw absolutely no trouble in the situation. The only thought that had stopped her from saying anything she would regret, was that someone like him would never fall for someone like her. So, she continued living, and befriended the goth teenager. It was as if he had been placed in front of her for a reason, but somehow, she didn't want to admit her true feelings towards someone she barely even knew. Though, she finally felt as if God was helping to turn around her life for once.

_I can't Unlove You…_

_Can't do that, no matter how I try…_

_I'll never turn my back on someone who loved me, too…_

_I can do most anything I have too…_

She knew it wasn't right. She knew the relationship would never work. Though, she couldn't bring herself to think of what would happen if it did work. She wasn't going to turn her back on something that she finally felt right about, after everything else in her life had come crashing down into a small pile of ashes. _He_ had been the only one there to listen when she had a problem, helping her through it. _He_ was always there when she needed him. And though he may not feel the same way about her, she still felt a certain connection with him, that she hadn't with anyone, even K.C. She wasn't ready to turn her back on that just quite yet.

_But this one thing I cannot change…_

_I almost kind of like the pain…_

_Wear your tattoo like a stain…_

_And it will take forever to fade away…_

There was no doubt in Clare's mind that, no matter how hard she would try, no matter the difficulties and circumstances she would have to go through to erase this emerald eyed boy from her mind, she knew that it was… frankly, impossible. It was a harsh cycle, slowly getting over what K.C. had done to her, and moving on to someone she knew would probably do the same. Though, this time she almost craved the pain that would come in the end. She almost wanted to take the risk to see what kind of pain she would receive, what sort of punishment God had out for her this time around.

_I can't Unlove You…_

_Can't do that, no matter how hard I try…_

_I'll never turn my back on someone who loved me, too…_

Clare suddenly had an idea. Her pen began to furiously scribble across the blank sheet of notebook paper, forming the new character in a more complex way. Instead of the same character she had written so long ago, when she had developed a small liking for the rich director of the school play, she had begun a completely different character.

_I can do most anything I have too…_

_But I can't Unlove you… _

_Why would I want to?_

_I Can't Unlove you…_

_Can't do that…_

_I'll never get through that…_

_Why would I want to?_

Clare stopped once more. She set her pen down and put her head in her hands. Though she knew that a relationship with _him_ would never become, she couldn't bring herself down from the high that had been created. And, surprising herself, she began to question the relationship to a further level. Why would she want to let something so important to her go, just because it seemed as if it wouldn't turn out for the better in the end. It didn't make much sense to her at the time, though it was beginning to slowly piece itself together. She could only hope that _he_ had been thinking the same thing, or she was alone on the shipwreck, with nowhere left to swim, except for a blue ocean that seemed to spread on forevermore.

_There's always time for other dreams…_

_Why must we erase these things?_

Clare began to think: what would the old Clare do? Though, she didn't much like these thoughts, because Saint. Clare would have left the relationship be, with no risks. Though, this boy had begun to challenge her, and she accepted his challenge as if I were some sort of game. She person she used to be would have left the relationship stand still in time, moving on from it without a further thought. Though, Clare knew better, and if she did that, it would be left in ashes, just as her life had been before he had come into the picture. He had begun to pick up the pieces. Why not lend him a hand?

_I can't Unlove you, can't do that…_

_No matter how I try…_

_I'll never turn by back on someone who loved me, too…_

_I can do most anything I have to…_

_But I can't Unlove You…_

It was as if she had been torn into two people. One side of her wanted to just tell him, and get it over with. Though, the other side feared rejection. Either way, she wouldn't get over the way she had been feeling, because it simply wasn't worth the pain of losing another person close to her.

Suddenly, the bell rung, causing Clare to jump for a second time that day. She quickly pulled the ear buds from her ears and wrapped them around the IPod, stuffing it into her bag. Shoving her homework into her textbook, she swung the bag over her shoulder, and grabbed the book, rushing from the room. Only two feet outside the doorway, Clare collided with a tall figure, sending her backwards.

She looked up to see Eli, an eyebrow raised, smirking.

"So excited to see me, you had to run into me?" he asked.

Clare's cheeks tinged pink, though she straightened up, pushing her math paper back into the textbook.

"What were you doing outside my classroom?" she asked, raising her own eyebrow.

Eli chuckled. "Waiting for your reply to that note. You're a bit slow."

"Oh, sorry," Clare feigned pity. "I do want to, but-"

"You don't want to get in trouble again," Eli finished, as though he had read her mind.

Clare smiled lightly. "Yeah, but… here."

She reached into her pocket, fingers wrapping around the small folded sheet of paper. She slipped it from her pocket and set it into Eli's awaiting hand. His fingers lingered on her palm for a moment, causing her heartbeat to quicken, and her breathing to shallow. He smirked and pulled his hand away, opening the note. Clare couldn't help but look at her feet as Eli read the four words she had written down. Now, she feared she may have gone too far. Her face was hot with embarrassment as she heard him chuckle.

"Oh, the infamous Saint. Clare is suggesting we skip café food to go to The Dot?" Eli asked, putting a hand over his heart in fake shock.

"Shut up and walk," she said, a sudden boldness filling her voice.

Eli smirked, beginning his venture to Morty, easily making way outside of Degrassi's doors. Clare followed, shoving her textbook into her bag, and draping the strap over her shoulder. She tried to breathe deeply, attempting to clear her crowded mind. Though, all she could think of at the moment was the way Eli walked smoothly as he jumped down the front steps, landing on his feet; the way his soft cologne traveled to her nose, catching her off guard. She wasn't exactly sure where her confidence had risen from, though she didn't care at the moment. The parking lot was nearly empty as Eli unlocked the passenger door, swinging it open. Clare followed quickly after, a smile forming its way onto her lips.

"For you, milady," Eli joked, stepping aside for her.

Clare rolled her eyes and sat inside, setting her bag by her feet. "Isn't chivalry dead?" she asked, lightly, pulling the seatbelt across her chest.

"Says who?" Eli remarked.

He shut the door lightly and made his way around the front of the car, settling himself into the driver's seat. Clare giggled as he shut his door and buckled his own seatbelt. Though she didn't answer, Eli was satisfied with the reply she had given him. Without another word, his long fingers found the dial for the radio, and pressed it. Music filled the large car, blaring from Morty's newly renovated speaker system. Clare could barely recognize the song that played, knowing Eli had once told her it was by a band called Black Veil Brides. Though the screaming became deafening, Clare didn't care. All she could think to do at the moment was smile as she watched as Eli backed out of Degrassi's parking lot, and drove off towards The Dot. A giggle escaped her lips at the few students staring at the rather odd duo.

**X_X**

**Reviews make cupcakes, and everyone loves a cupcake.**

**xTonksx**


	3. GiveMeSomethingToBelieveIn

**Thank you for all the reviews. **

**They are definitely worth the cupcakes. **

**Though, the cat's nine lives are running short.**

**Will he have enough?**

**X_X**

**GiveMeSomethingToBelieveIn**

Clare sat back in her seat, completely content. The harsh beat of Eli's music coursed through her veins, matching the drumming of her erotic heartbeat. Though this was her first time in a hearse, she was at ease. Simply knowing that it was Eli's not so trusty hearse, Morty, made her feel as if there were nothing wrong with the situation at all. Somehow, Eli had always been able to erase the worries that had once traveled through her blood. They immediately became numb, as if a needle had pierced her skin, sending a shot of novocain to every thought she had ever feared. Suddenly, the music became lower, and Clare glanced over to see that Eli had lifted his fingers momentarily from the steering wheel to turn the volume dial left, causing the volume of the music to decrease. A soft voice broke her from her thoughts. She looked aside to see Eli looking at her from the corner of his eyes, attempting to both glance at her, and keep his eyes on the road.

"Thinking about me, Blue Eyes?" Eli asked smugly, a smirk spreading over his pink lips.

A light pink color touched Clare's cheeks, though she attempted to keep her speaking steady.

"You know, staring is rude," she replied, attempting to keep the light laughter from her voice.

Eli chuckled lightly, turning the wheel so Morty shifted to the right. Clare's seat belt kept her in place, though she found herself wishing she had forgotten to put slip it on.

"You know I can't help it," Eli said in a low voice.

Clare looked at her feet, hair covering the majority of her face as she attempted to cover the smile slowly spreading over her small lips. When she heard Eli chuckle, it seemed to only make her face heat up even more- she could practically feel the heat emanating off her face; hear the soft drumming of her heart that had continued its own rhythm once the music had been shut off.

"You can look up, now." Eli's voice was still low.

Clare looked up to see that Morty had now been parked in front of the dot. As Clare unbuckled the vintage seat belt, she couldn't help but reminisce about what the old Dot used to be like. Though she really liked what it had been transformed into after the fire, it was still hard to let go of what she had come to know.

Her eyes shifted to the left to see Eli looking at her; his eyes were clouding, several emotions making way to the whimsical green iris. Clare could only pick out a few, though she wondered why some had been there.

Anger. Pain. Uncertainty.

She frowned. Eli's face seemed to drop, then a smile pulled at the corner of his lips. His eyes glowed, no longer displaying the same emotions they had once before.

Care. Admiration. Yearning.

Clare tilted her head to the side, unable bring herself to say anything as she looked at him. Her breath became hitched in her throat as she watched his pale hand reach up, tucking a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear. Though heat made way to her cheeks, Clare found it difficult to look away. It was as if the flame that had erupted in Eli's green eyes pulled her in, more and more, until she couldn't turn away, couldn't think of anything except the boy in front of her. His hand had moved to her cheek, fingertips lingering lightly. Almost instinctively, Clare leaned her face into his palm.

_Tap, tap, tap._

The sudden noise compelled Clare to jump, nearly causing her to smack her head against Morty's roof. She placed a hand over her heart and followed Eli's gaze to the window, to see the last person that she wanted to let wonder into her thoughts. Eli's eyes narrowed as he glared at Fitz. Fitz smirked, puckering his lips and pointing at the two. Eli rolled his eyes at the immature notations the eleventh grader had been making, while Clare felt the heat rush to her face.

Fitz smirked again, before strolling off, though not before punching Eli's car several times. Eli's eyes continued to blaze with hatred, though he didn't say a word as he pushed down the handle to the driver's side door and stepped out. Clare followed abruptly after, face still full of color from moments before. Eli came around to her side and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers. Clare smiled lightly, shutting Morty's door and following Eli into the Dot.

Peter stood behind the cash register inside, smiling once he noticed Clare's curly auburn hair.

"Hello, Clare-Bear," he said, attempting to keep the laughter of his voice.

Clare's face turned up in a scowl as she disregarded the nickname he had overheard Jenna say. Eli raised an eyebrow at her, though she turned her face away, not answering his hidden question.

"Quiet, Peter," she said, scorning playfully at her sister's boyfriend.

Peter smirked. "Oh, would you rather me say: Hello, Darcy's sister?"

Clare rolled her eyes, smiling. "Can I just have a ginger tea?" she asked.

"Coming right up. And for… your friend?" Peter raised an eyebrow, his gaze traveling from Eli's face down to where his pale fingers were entwined with her own.

"Just a coke." Eli's word's were slick, though unforced.

"Coming right up, have a seat." Peter turned to the back counter and took down a few cups.

Clare cast one last smile in Peter's direction before she tugged on Eli's hand, pulling him towards an empty table at the back of the Dot. Eli followed without question, though immediately regretted it when she slowly let his hand fall so she was able to sit down.

"Who's that?" Eli asked, motioning with his green eyes towards the counter.

Clare followed his gaze, landing on Peter, who had been attempting not to spill her ginger tear or Eli's coke as he placed them both atop a plastic tray. Clare let a laugh escape her lips. Eli raised an eyebrow, letting a small smile cover his own lips as her laugh filled his mind, making his thoughts become slightly fuzzy.

"That's Peter," Clare smiled. "He's dating Darcy, remember?"

Vaguely, Eli could remember Clare telling him of the horrific past her sister, Darcy had been forced to suffer under the watchful eye of God. Though he remembered of Clare telling him that Darcy had been in Africa for the past few months, he couldn't help but wonder how the relationship had stayed so strong.

"How do they survive?" he asked.

"Well," Clare sighed, "I guess just knowing that you always have something great to come back to, helps."

She tilted her head to the side, focusing on Eli's clouded eyes. They were still breathtaking, even if she could not understand the current hidden meaning that was locked beneath the surface. She hoped that soon, she would be able to find the key, and would know the secrets this young teenager had to offer. She knew she would hold them close, whatever they were. She had already discovered one of his secrets- though Julia had been his previous girlfriend, her heart still beat rapidly when he had told her that he liked her far too much to simply be _just _friends with her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

Before Clare could respond, Peter cautiously stepped forward, and stopped. He reached up slowly, taking the tea from the tray and setting it in front of Clare, proceeding with the Coke in front of Eli. Clare laughed at his cautiousness, attempting to cover it by sipping her hot tea. Peter stuck his tongue out at her before making his way back behind the counter, slipping in a small puddle of water on his way. He managed to catch himself, brushing off his pants as he made way back to the counter, a bit of dignity in his eyes. Clare shook her head and returned her gaze to Eli.

His eyes were no longer clouded, though carried a sense of curiousness.

"Better question," she stated. "What are _you_ thinking about?"

"You," Eli replied bluntly.

He smiled when Clare's face became red. She rested her cheek against the window, welcoming the cool feeling that emanated off the glass, calming her hot skin. She attempted to focus on the current song that had been playing on the radio. She could faintly hear Hinder's _Heaven Sent_ play from one of the many speakers surrounding the corners of the Dot.

_Never saw the chemistry that was there with you and me…_

_It's been a long time coming…_

Clare couldn't help but to think of what had become of her and Eli. When they had first met, she never thought she would have fallen for someone as… different as he was.

_It's freaking me out that I didn't see…_

_You're so damn hot girl it's just crazy…_

Clare felt the urge to roll her eyes, as she knew that the lyrics explained well enough thoughts that may have traveled through Eli's mind more than once.

_And without a doubt, I still can't believe…_

_That you were right there in front of me…_

"I'm sure you do all the time," Clare said smartly, closing her eyes.

A soft hand touched her face, and then pulled back.

"We've been through this," Eli said quietly. "You know I do."

Clare opened her eyes to see Eli looking at her, a smirk plastered over his soft pink lips. It reminded her of when they had first met. He had been right in front of her all along, as well as she to him.

_Just waiting for an angel to take me out of my hell…_

_I'm falling for you…_

_Just dropping out of thin air…_

_You came out of nowhere… right out of the blue…_

_When Heaven Sent you…_

Blue; the blue that resembled Clare's sparkling eyes. He had never expected to meet her. As Eli watched Clare's gaze direct towards the speakers, he couldn't help but to listen to the lyrics spilling from one of that sat in a corner nearest to their table. His life had been a living hell before he had met Clare. Though he had known her for a short period of time, she had lifted him from the hell. Something had sent her to meet him, to help him. To this day, he still wonderd _what_.

_Night after night, when I didn't sleep…_

_But that was before you lay beside me…_

_When all of my demons were dancing with me…_

_I'm glad you came, girl, 'cause I was in way too deep…_

Night after night, had had been forced to reconcile the horrid memories that haunted his visions, his dreams. Though, the demons that had haunted his every thought for years were soon erased and sent back to the hell they had drifted from when he had meet the mysterious girl that had changed his life. Her face now haunted his nightmares, somehow transforming them into dreams.

_Just waiting on an angel to take me out of my hell…_

_I'm falling for you…_

_Just dropping out of thin air, you came out of nowhere…_

_Right out of the blue…_

Eli looked into Clare's glistening blue eyes, reminiscing the first day he had seen them.

_Just waiting on an angel to take me out of my hell…_

_I'm falling for you…_

_Just dropping out of thin air, you came out of nowhere…_

_Right out of the blue…_

Clare looked up, cheeks flushing when she noticed Eli's gaze resting on her face. Though, she couldn't find the means to pull away.

_Right out of the blue…_

Eli's hand twitched, the black sharpie glistening on his fingernails, desperate to grab her own hand.

_When Heaven Sent you…_

Clare blinked, desperately lusting to pull Eli close, to never let go.

_Right out of the blue…_

She had come from nowhere, finding him, helping him.

_When Heaven Sent you…_

He had always been there when she needed him.

Though, this time, it was her turn to be there for him. Instinctively, she grasped onto his pale fingers, entwining them on the table. A small smile –not remotely close to that of a smirk- covered Eli's lips as he squeezed her delicate hand.

"Hey, guys."

A voice interrupted the clouded thoughts. Clare looked to her left to see Adam walking through the door, school books in hand. He smiled cheerfully, interrupting the calm moment. Clare pulled her fingers from Eli's clutch, letting them rest back into her lap.

"Adam…," Eli responded, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Clare remembered. "Adam, watch for the-"

She didn't have time to finish her warning as Adam collided with the small puddle on the floor, sending him backwards. He landed with a soft _thump_, school books spread about around him. Giggles and laughter could be heard from around the small café, though some of them emanated from the two who had attempted to prevent the young boy from slipping. Clare giggled as she stood, offering a hand to Adam. He scowled, grabbing her hand and pulling himself up. Eli attempted to cover his laughter with a cough.

"Smooth, man," he said.

"Hey, you try it sometime, it was fun," Adam replied sarcastically.

Eli laughed, holding up his hands in defense. "I'll take your word for it."

Clare smirked, letting her gaze avert from the boy on the floor to the one still sitting in the retro chair that had been seated at the table. He met her eyes for a moment, the hidden secret revealed.

**X_X**

**Like it?**

**Love it? **

**Hate it?**

**Let me know.**

**xTonksx**


	4. OnlyYouCanAnswerMyCry

**Aneki-Rukia-chan helped me with this chapter. So, give her some credit. XD**

**Day after day, another life runs short.**

**There's few left.**

**Review, and he may gain more.**

**X_X**

**Chapter 3: OnlyYouCanAnswerMyCries**

Eli sat up in his seat, grip slipping from Clare's momentarily to lift his hands in the air in a motion of defense. He let a small laugh escape his lips, eyes landing on the small… er… boy sitting awkwardly on the floor in front of him.

"Smooth, man," he said, the words escaping his lips with ease.

Adam set his face into a glare. "Hey, you try it sometime, it was fun," he replied.

Eli chuckled. His gaze averted from the boy standing from the floor to the girl that had been seated across from him. He couldn't be more helpless as he watched her soft curls bounce, the color of newly glowing ash; her blue eyes drift from the boy whom was pulling another chair close, to meet his own green iris'. It would be a lie if he had said that she didn't intrigue him at the least. She looked at him, seemingly melting into his light gaze. He couldn't help but to reach under the table once more and grab her fingers from their nervous dance in her lap, entwining them between the two. The music had become more mellow, David Archuleta's _Crush _sending the café into a mellow sense of surrender.

_I hung up the phone tonight…_

_Something happened for the first time…_

_Deep inside it was a rush… what a rush…_

"Hey, love birds." Adam's voice interrupted Eli's thoughts, pulling him back to the urban coffee shot he had learned to grow fond of. "I know looking into each other's eyes is great and all that, but can I get a word in?"

Eli felt a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth as Clare's cheeks became tinted with a red coloration. He found it cute, thus another attraction of Clare that pulled him deeper into the hole he had been digging.

'_Cause the possibility that you would ever fell the same way…_

_About me…_

_Just too much… just too much…_

"What is it?" Eli asked, tearing his eyes from Clare.

Adam sighed. "Fitz?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Eli stared at him, momentarily confused that had escaped Adam's lips. "What?" he asked. Clare looked as if she were simply as confused as he had been, the worry line in her forehead creasing as her eyes narrowed.

"You know…" Adam glanced at Eli, lips pursing. "Clare… the dance?" His words escaped through clenched teeth, attempting to remind Eli without Clare configuring his statement.

Eli snapped his mouth closed, memories rushing to his mind far quicker then he would have welcomed them. Far too clearly, Eli recalled when Fitz had approached him while he had been at his locker, reading a comic. Adam had been sat next to him, engrossed in his own comic. Though, both raised their heads once Eli's feet had come into view. Fitz had offered a sort of… agreement to tie the loose ends of the brawl that more than once accommodated from each boy. A white flag, so to speak. Eli's blood boiled at the thought of the "trophy" in the end, as Fitz grotesque slang had represented.

Clare.

_Why do I keep running from the truth…?_

_All I ever think about is you…_

_You got me hypnotized… so mesmerized…_

_And I just got to know…_

She had been the agreement from the day the brawl had broken out between the two, though Eli had continued to ignore the fact, pushing Clare behind him whenever the chance came around.

"Eli…?" Clare's sweet voice drifted through Eli's mind, immediately clearing the red-hot thoughts.

"Hmm?"

Clare raised an eyebrow. "What is Adam talking about?"

"Nothing," Eli immediately responded. He had not wanted to bring Clare into the quarrel, had wanted her to completely as far from it as possible.

"You're lying," Clare responded, soft lips forming into a thin line.

Eli looked down. "It's nothing… of the importance."

"Eli, just tell her," Adam motioned, placing a light hand on Eli's tense arm. "She needs to know."

"Need to know what?" Clare demanded, grip slipping from Eli's as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Eli's hand immediately felt a rush of cold air, a sense of loneliness filling the spot Clare had consumed nearly moments before. He pulled his black sharpie fingernails into a fist.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone…_

_All that we can be… where this thing could go…?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love…?_

_Is this really just another crush…?_

"Fitz…," he breathed, attempting to not speak through clenched teeth, though found this rather difficult. "Wants to end the feud."

Clare tilted her head. "What's the catch?" she asked. She had immediately assumed Fitz would no longer end the feud with Eli without something in reward for him, as she would have for Ms. Oh to kiss Dave. Though she wanted to shudder at the sudden thought, she remained calm, an eyebrow raised.

"Umm…," Eli hesitated, fist coiling and then uncoiling into a fist several times. Clare uncrossed her arms, setting a pale hand atop of his. His fingers immediately halted their movement, grasping onto hers tightly. "You," he finally replied.

_Do you catch your breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away…_

_But I know this crush ain't going away…_

Clare looked from Eli to Adam, and then back to Eli once more. Her blue eyes seemingly turned to ice under the impression of becoming some sort of trophy in a guy's eyes. "What?" she asked finally, voice firm, though Eli could see through the tough exterior the girl in front of him had created.

"He told me that if he could take you to the dance, the feuding would end." Eli's words were hard. He quickly averted his gaze from Clare's eyes, which had become icy, though fear reflected through her iris'.

"How is that any fair?" she asked. Her finger's quivered in his, and he held her hand more fairly.

"He said that he likes 'smart girls'," Adam responded, crossing his arms over his checkered shirt.

The ice in Clare's eyes began to melt as the fear she had been holding overcame the glaciers. She couldn't even think of what would happen if Eli had agreed. Though, someone she knew that he would not have, being the stubborn male she had become accustomed to fall for.

_Has it ever crossed your mind…_

_When we're hanging… spending time, girl…?_

_Are we just friends…? _

_Is there more…?_

"What did you say?" she asked, as if she were checking to be sure her prediction were correct.

"I said no," Eli responded, as if it were quite obvious.

Although it was clear the two were not together, per say, Eli could not begin to see Clare with another guy besides him. He knew from the beginning he had always been wrong for her, a dangerous disease that would affect the perfect image that had been painted atop her life. Though, he knew he were strong enough to protect her, to be there for her, to hold her when she needed it. As strange and whimsical as his thoughts traveled, he saw it in her eyes as well.

_See… it's a chance we've got to take…_

'_Cause I believe we can make this into…_

_Something that will last forever…_

Clare smiled, causing Eli's heart to nearly burst from his chest. Though, he frowned when he saw her face drop. He gave her a questioning look, glancing between her and Adam. Adam only shrugged, sitting back in his silver chair.

"What if…," Clare breathed, "what if I'm the only way?"

"Then we'll find another way."

Eli found himself speaking quickly, unable to except the fact that Clare was the only exception to end the brawl. He knew there had to be a different route to begin his journey down, though he would not drag her along with him. His last relationship had ended in despair and had given him a permanently scarred heart. Clare had managed to halt the endless blood flow. Though several times he had felt a pang at tear at his heart, he soon realized it had been the slick needle, slowly stitching the wounds that had been created. He would not allow the same to happen to this one.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone…_

_All that we can be… where this thing could go…?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love…?_

_Is this really just another crush…?_

"What if Fitz does try to pull something, though?" Adam asked unexpectedly, thrusting Eli from his revere.

"I'll kill him." The words escaped Eli's lips without difficulty. His lips pulled into a smirk, heart beginning to thump erotically as he noticed Clare's lips pull back from her frown.

"Aww, but I thought Eli wouldn't even kill a fly?" she retorted sarcastically.

"Are you kidding?" Eli asked, rolling his eyes. "Those things are annoying little buzzards… find me the fly swatter."

"I'm with ya on that one," Adam acknowledged.

Eli thought for a moment. "If only Fitz were a fly…."

Laughter erupted through his chest silently. Clare noticed and rolled her glistening eyes at his statement, though let a soft giggle escape her open lips. Adam chuckled from his seat, though rolled his eyes once more.

_Do you catch your breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away…_

_But I know this crush ain't going away…_

"Talk about getting a fly swatter, _then_…," Adam said, allowing more laughter to overcome him.

The three let the laughter roll freely, opening to the new environment of the urban café. The music from the speakers flowed freely around them, creating an atmosphere of ease. Clare had not let Eli's fingers go, though noticed his grasp stiffen as he laughter halted immediately. She looked at Adam, and together the two followed Eli's burning gaze to the glass door that had begun to open at the front of the Dot. Fitz stepped through the open door, a light breeze following close behind him. Clare moved her chair closer to the table, grasping Eli's fingers more thoroughly. Eli noticed, and looked at the girl who made his heart stop. Her blue eyes glowed with fear and anticipation. Eli nodded, silently notioning that it would be alright. He had begun to rub soothing circles on the back of her hand with his rough thumb, though she welcomed the touch. The tension in her shoulders lessoned, though it remained prominent.

_Why do I keep running from the truth…?_

_All I ever think about is you…_

_You've got me hypnotized… so mesmerized…_

_And I've just got to know…_

"Hey, three musketeers." Fitz voice was audible, sounding of loud thunder in the quiet café. He was aware of three pairs of eyes following him as he approached the table in the far corner. "What's crackin'?"

"Shoo, fly, don't bother me." Eli's words were harsh as they escaped his lips, though sarcasm dripped from each word he let slip.

Clare couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as she watched Fitz's eyes narrow, misunderstanding the meaning of the cryptic message. Adam attempted to stifle his laugh, coughing into the palm of his tanned hand.

"What's so funny?" Fitz asked, not bothering to consume the vexation that began to cover his features, drip from his voice.

Eli smirked. "Does the light attract you?" Eli asked, venom beginning to mix with sarcasm in his voice. He motioned to the window, where bright sunlight was pouring through the glass, casting the group in a luminous glow.

"You never stop, do you?" Fitz remarked, eyes full of hatred towards Eli.

Eli let his shoulders roll; a motion of shrugging. The notion seemed to only anger Fitz greater, anger pulling from his hell, and settling into his putrid thoughts. Though, he allowed himself to breathe, turning towards the innocent sophomore sitting across from Eli.

"Clare, will you-," he began, though Clare cut him off.

"I heard about your agreement," Clare said quietly, eyes cast downward to glance at her hands underneath the table.

Fitz only noticed one hand, sitting neatly in her lap. Though, the other was pulled underneath the crevasse of the table. His eyes drifted towards Eli, whose hand mimicked Clare's. Anger soared through his thoughts, dancing with the many demons that already lived among his blood.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone…_

_All that we can be… where this thing could go…?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love…?_

_Is this really just another crush…?_

"And?" he asked coolly.

"The deal's a no-go," Eli replied, allowing the venom to slip into his words.

His lips pulled into a thin line, green eyes narrowing. He had just gotten a hold of Clare- he wasn't about to let her slip through his grasp now, as he had let Julia. Although Eli had gotten his heart nearly ripped from the cage in his chest once before, the girl sitting beside him, holding his hand tightly under the table, had completely changed his outlook on life. He knew he was being selfish, though he also knew she wanted to go to the dance with Fitz about as much as Eli wanted her too.

"I don't believe that's your decision, Dr. Doom," Fitz scowled.

"No, but Clare's not a trophy, Fitz," Eli scorned. "She does have feelings, which are not directed towards you."

Fitz chuckled, though anger had begun to recuperate through his veins. "What? And you think they're directed towards you?" He smirked as he watched Eli's smirk immediately turn down into a frown. "As if she could ever like an Emo child like you."

Eli clenched his teeth as Fitz turned, taking a step forward. Though, he turned, letting his voice drift towards Clare. "Keep thinking, doll face, you'll come around." His left eye motioned a wink, before he turned completely and strutted from the Dot, slamming the fragile glass door behind him.

Clare shuddered, resting her chin on her free arm atop the table.

"That was… interesting," Adam said, sitting up in his seat. "But, I've… uh, gotta get back to class. Lunch ends soon. See you around."

"Bye, Adam," Clare responded.

Eli remained silent, a glaze set over his dull eyes. Adam grabbed his bag, swinging the silver chair back towards a vacated table. He saluted Eli and Clare, before making his way silently from the restaurant, leaving the two teens to drown in their own disheveled thoughts. Eli let his fingers slip from Clare's grasp and set them on the table. Clare frowned slightly, face falling.

_Do you catch your breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away…_

_But I know this crush ain't going away…_

"Eli," she said quietly, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He responded a bit quickly, desperately trying to keep all emotion from slipping into his voice. Though, he knew Clare would drift through his cautiousness as if the brick wall he had built had been turned to smoke.

"Liar."

Eli sighed. "Is Fitz… right?" he asked, immediately ashamed of the words that had departed from his lips.

"About what…?" Clare asked, confusing painting her features.

Eli dared to look up, catching her gaze. Clare's face fell in realization, Eli's stomach not falling far after. It felt as if the wounds that Clare had slowly begun to stitch were unraveling, the glue becoming weak.

**X_X**

**A good set of lyrics always set stories apart.**

**But, what about people?**

**xTonksx**


	5. HangingByAMomentWithYou

**Reviews would be lovely, as I would know my reader's opinions.**

**Aneki-Rusa-chan helped me put this chapter together.**

**That cat… he agrees.**

_**I played the song, now it drives me crazy.**_

_**I've run the race… now I'm too damn lazy.**_

**Though, he continues on.**

**X_X**

**Chapter 5: HangingByAMomentWithYou**

He sat in the cold steel chair, fingers jumping eagerly atop the metal table. He fiddled with the sharpie on the back of his nails, scratching it endlessly, though the black pigment seemingly refused to smear, smudge, or depart from the nail.

Just as his heart had been.

Though he beckoned the pain and scars to leave, they stayed imprinted into his heart, cutting slick as a knife, deeper and deeper. He knew _she_ had been there to stitch the wounds, though, he knew the gruesome bully had been correct; Clare could never learn to love someone he had become. He didn't deserve to be happy; he didn't deserve to be have a future- or at least one that brought him any bit of joy. He couldn't answer her question… didn't want to hurt her… anymore then he might already have.

"Eli?"

Clare's voice broke through his thoughts, shattering them like glass. He looked up, her ice blue eyes casting onto him, as if there were no one else around, as if he was the only person important to her for that moment in time. Inside, he felt his splitting heart stop aching. Simply one look from the girl sitting in front of him made his heart stop; his vision foggy; his breathe hitch in his throat.

"Clare…," he stated, casting his eyes downwards towards his fiddling hands.

Though, Eli halted once he heard the song on the radio switch once more, bringing back far too many memories one should be able to burden.

_How the hell did we wind up like this…?_

_Why weren't we able…_

_To see the signs that we missed…_

_And try to turn the tables…?_

Eli's pale fists clenched together, enclosing the black fingernails he had been trying to rid of. Clare's eyes drifted from his own, her iris's hid behind the pale shade of gold that had been painted on the lid. Eli immediately felt lost, out of control. No longer were his thoughts pliable, but remained brittle.

_I wish you'd unclench your fists…_

_And unpack your suitcase…_

_Lately there's been too much of this…_

_But don't think it's too late…_

Clare felt herself fall into her chair, resembling that of a quenched rose on a hot day. Though, she wasn't as beautiful as a rose, she shared the same thorns it bared on its shell. Eli had managed to open the shell, revealing the bud that lay inside. She stared at his clenched fists, his narrowed eyes, and wished that he would simply let go.

"Eli…," she whispered.

Her hand halted its nervous dance, settling on top of Eli's clenched fist. Almost immediately, his fist uncurled, becoming flat on the cool table. Clare let a small smile touch her lips. Though, he still hadn't given her an answer, which worried her greatly, settling into her heart like a heavy rock.

_Nothing's wrong…_

_Just as long as you know that Someday I will…_

_Someday… Somehow…_

_Gonna make it alright but not right now…_

Eli inhaled the cool hair, though it felt as if the ice were freezing everything it's touch contacted with, thus including his heart. It became difficult to breathe; difficult to think. His heart and his mind were compelling one other, each trying to decipher a different route to take. He knew it was only right to stay away, though he hadn't wanted to. The only feeling that made any bit of sense, was Clare's hand atop of his. Eli looked up, meeting Clare's eyes. His hand lifted from the table briefly, before conjuring his fingers to flip, pressing his palm to hers.

_I know you're wondering when…_

_You're the only one who knows that…_

_Someday… Somehow…_

_Gonna make it alright, but not right now…_

_I know you're wondering when…_

Clare felt a sigh fill her chest. As she exhaled slowly, her eyes averted back to the puzzled boy that sat in front of her, knowing that his conflicted thoughts were battling one other; knowing that he was torn between yes and no. She also knew that those two simple words caused vast quandaries, pushing barriers in front of roads he thought correct to take.

_Well, I hope that since we're here anyway…_

_We can end up saying…_

_Things we've always needed to say…_

_So we can we can end up staying…_

He became utterly confused, mind clouding with memories… plans… goals… the present… Somewhere, once he had hear, the present was a gift, thus meaning he should take advantage of it. Though, Eli found this difficult. Before another thought could evade his cluttered mind, his fingers slipped from beneath Clare's, and he stood abruptly.

_Now the story's played out like this…_

_Just like a paperback novel…_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits…_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror…_

Clare nearly jumped in surprise. Her pale iris' watched Eli as he pushed away from the table. His eyes met hers for a brief moment, as if he were attempting to answer without speaking. Though, she only interpreted it as a foreign language; words jumbled together until they became unreadable. Eli sighed and turned on his heel, proceeding his way from the table. Clare tilted her head in confusion.

_Nothing's wrong…_

_Just as long as you know that Someday I will…_

_Someday… Somehow…_

_Gonna make it alright but not right now…_

Eli clutched his chest, feeling the stitching unravel. Though, as much as it pained him, he could only push himself farther forward, opening the fragile glass door. His eyes became tempted to look behind him, though he wasn't sure if he would be able too. If he had, he wasn't sure if he would have the strength to continue. Sighing, he cast a glance sideways, before pushing the door aside and making his way out into the bright sunlight.

_Now the story's played out like this…_

_Just like a paperback novel…_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits…_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror…_

Clare stood rapidly, eyes following the black blazer as Eli made his way down the concrete sidewalk, head down, eyes cast upon his moving feet. She stood silently, questioning herself on what move would be correct to take next. Her mind was unmoving, stable, though she didn't want to take the route it was offering. Moving one foot, Clare made way around the table. She stood there for a moment, contemplating on whether she should chose mind over matter. Though, she couldn't bring herself to stop thinking of the dark boy that evaded her thoughts, clouded her mind.

Swiftly, she moved through the tables, and pushed the glass door open. Stark white light nearly blinded her vision, though Clare made her way down the concrete steps of the dot. Her eyes drifted over the sidewalk, temporarily losing sight of the black blazer. Her eyes swiftly swept right and then left, catching a black shadow before it made way around the corner of the crumbling brick of an old bookstore. A small smile touched her lips, though determination became stronger, and she made way down the sidewalk. Her fingers lightly touched the red brick, watching as it crumbled beneath her touch and fell to the concrete. She looked up, eyes lying on the sight of the park.

She looked around, easily searching Eli's dark figure. Before she could tell her feet was to do, she was running, making way towards the middle of the small park, where Eli was standing.

"Eli!"

Her voice seemed distant among the sound of her beating heart. Her feet stopped abruptly, nearly causing the small black ballet flat to fall from her foot. Her breathing became uneven.

"Clare…," Eli sighed.

He attempted to make way around her, though Clare wouldn't allow thus to happen. She moved directly in front of him. Eli tried moving left, and then right again. Clare followed his every move, blocking him from running. Eli stopped fidgeting, becoming still. Clare straightened, crossing her arms lightly over her chest. They stood there for a moment. Clare counted the seconds that passed.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

7-

Suddenly, Eli made way forward, pushing past Clare. She reacted on instinct, standing her foot in front of his skinny jean bathed leg. Eli began to fall, hitting the ground with a soft _thump_. He lay on his back, dazed for a moment.

"Dammit, women, why'd you trip me?"

Though he was frustrated, he let no anger slip through his words.

"You wouldn't stop moving," Clare remarked, shoulders pulling back into a soft shrug.

She felt her chest rise with relief when Eli let a smirk pull his lips back. Although, she couldn't shake the feeling that the boy lying on his back had an idea up his sleeve as she watched the knowing glint in his emerald irises. Before she could notion to react, Eli's long fingers wrapped around her leg, pulling her downwards. She landed on his chest, causing him to emit a soft breathe of cinnamon into her face. Her palms pressed into the bone dry dirt on either side of his chocolate hair.

Eli felt himself smirk, the motion touching his lips effortlessly.

Clare felt her breath hitch in her throat.

Eli felt his pale hands slowly make way from the dry dirt, finding place in the crevasses of her waist.

Clare felt Eli's chest rise and fall beneath her, hoping he could not hear the drumming of her erotic heartbeat.

Eli felt his pulse quicken.

Clare felt Eli's breathe on her face, smelling of cinnamon.

Eli felt the cool shadow Clare's body casted as she instinctively leaned down.

Clare felt Eli's eyes meeting her own, tilting his head to be able to see more clearly.

"Well, well, look at the lovebirds."

Before the two teenagers could conclude the situation, Eli felt his grip become empty, hands that had momentarily before been on Clare's waist, now grasping the air. Two strong arms held Clare in place as her feet touched the ground, ballet flats no longer avail. The dry earth became clouds of dust beneath her bare feet. She struggled against the grip. Eli was pulled up abruptly by his arms, hissing in pain as the limbs came in contact with his back roughly. Anger soared through his veins once his eyes came across that of Fitz, roughly clutching Clare to his chest. She grimaced at the stench, nose filling with the urban smells of cigarettes and beer.

"Fitz."

Eli spit the name, as it were a disease on his bitter tongue.

"Eli-jah."

Fitz smirked, noticing he had hit a tough knot. Demons Eli didn't even know existed began to dance through his veins, causing his blood to boil, nearly shattering his veins as a bullet would through glass. His head turned left, eyes casting over Owen. To his right, Bianca stood, nails pressing further into Eli's pale skin. He grimaced, struggling against the tight grip the two enforcements were creating.

"So, we've resorted to arson and battery?" Eli suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Fitz scorned. "Just a little persuasion." He thrust Clare closer to his chest, her eyes closing for a brief moment as she winced at the sudden sharp pain.

Eli felt a pang at his heart as he attempted to pull tightly against the grip that held him into place. Prevented him from making his way to Clare.

"On who's part?" Eli asked, voice harsh, words bitter.

Fitz rolled his eyes as one arm unlocked from Clare's middle. Eli scrutinized his face, his features. His emerald eyes intently following Fitz's arm as he reached towards the denim pocket that was embedded into his jeans. El tilted his head, trying to contemplate the small object that lay behind the outskirts of the denim, barricading it from sight. His eyes narrowed as he watched Fitz's vile fingers wrap around the object, pulling it upwards. Though, he was careful to squeeze the object tightly in the grip of his palm, objecting Eli from perceiving the object.

"Mine," Fitz laughed.

Bianca let a harsh sound escape her own lips, emitting between laughter and a scorn. Owen chuckled roughly, pulling Eli's arm tighter around his torso. Eli narrowed his eyes, attempting to ignore the ignorant pain, as well as the ignorant teenager that stood before him. Clare opened her mouth, though closed it a few seconds after, not sure if it were safe for her to make herself noticed.

"And, why is that? Disappointed to be turned town for the… oh, I'm sure it happens all the time, ey?" Eli recuperated.

Fitz let his eyes sink into a glare, lines creasing in his tanned forehead. His eyes drifted downwards towards Clare's previously frightened features. Though, now her eyes were twinkling, lips pulled back into a small smile. The notion only angered Fitz greater, causing him to open his palm.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to be."

Eli's eyes became wide as his vision became aware of the small silver object that lay in the center of Fitz palm.

"You wouldn't."

**X_X**

**Hmm… what would the small object be?**

**Review, and maybe you shall find out.**

**No reviews?**

**Maybe you won't…**

**xTonksx**


	6. TryToPullMeIntoTheDark

**I apologize about the cliff hanger that I had left in the previous chapter.**

**Though, I hear it kept you on the edge of your seat?**

**Continue reading if you want to know what happens next…**

**X_X**

**Chapter 6: TryToPullMeIntoTheDark**

Clare's breath hitched in her throat. It was difficult to believe that even Fitz would stoop as low as he had. Her eyes averted their gaze from the small silver object that lay in Fitz's dingy palm, to Eli's narrowed eyes. The green irises had become a sharp black, as if the smoke from the fire that had been created inside him had been spreading.

_I have nothing left to give…  
I have found the perfect end…  
You were made to make it hurt…  
Disappear into the dirt…_

"You wouldn't."

The words left his soft pink lips in barely a whisper. Clare shivered, attempting to wrench herself from Fitz's deadening grip. Though, he only thrust her backwards, sending slivers of pain through her ribcage in which his arm was wrapped around. Eli seemed to wince, closing his eyes for a brief moment at the pain Clare had felt.

"Oh, I will," Fitz smirked.

_Carry me to heaven's arms…  
Light the way and let me go…  
Take the time to take my breath…  
I will end where I began…_

Clare couldn't help but think that Fitz's smirk was far less attractive then Eli's, whose own made her smile even when he weren't close to being near to her. She gazed into his green eyes, praying to God that he wouldn't attempt anything too rash…

"A knife?" Bianca scoffed. "Nice touch."

Eli clenched his white teeth, huffing heavily.

"Yeah, man, where'd ya get it?" Owen chuckled darkly.

Fitz grinned smugly, flipping the knife open with his single hand. "I have my ways."

_And I will find the enemy within…  
Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin…_

Clare gasped quietly, trying desperately to remain as silent as possible. Though, Fitz felt her breathe stop, stimulating his grin to become wider, reveling the sharp yelled teeth that lay behind his chapped lips. His hand roughly pulled on Clare's chin, forcing her to look up at his face. Clare averted her eyes to the ground, focusing on the brown powder that covered her previously shadow black flats.

"Aww, Pretty Princess won't be needing this anymore," Fitz chuckled.

Clare looked down to see Fitz grasp her wrist tightly. A gasp escaped her small lips as Fitz tugged on her clenched fist, forcing her fingers to fall mercilessly into his awaiting palm. She tried to pull back, though Fitz made way to grasp her wrist tighter, causing a shooting pain to wrack upwards into her arm. Before she could more so then blink, Fitz had grabbed her ring finger, pulling the silver abstinence band off.

"No!"

Though, she had tried to sound strong, the sound came out in a squeak, cracking and childish. Clare struggled among Fitz's grasp, hand reaching up around his arm to swipe at her ring, which was set between his thumb and forefinger. She was frightened of what he would attempt. Although most normal human beings felt remorse, it seemed as if Fitz had been born without that trait. Then, his thumb moved rapidly, sending the ring flying into the long grass no more than ten feet from where they stood. Clare's chin dropped quickly, chest heaving. A small crystal tear escaped her eye, sliding down her cheek.

"Aww, poor baby," Fitz remarked, roughly wiping the tear from her pale cheek.

Clare's gaze returned towards Eli, watching intently as his shoulders tensed. Eli could no longer breathe. He watched slowly as the small salty tear traveled down Clare's delicate, flushed cheek, resting for a moment below her jaw line, then falling, creating a tiny splash once it hit the ground. The dirt became darker, blending with the salty water, forming a small puddle of mud.

_Dear Agony…  
Just let go of me…  
Suffer slowly…  
Is this the way it's got to be…?  
Dear Agony…_

The demons that ran among his blood nearly threatened to burst through his heaving chest. His green eyes locked with Fitz's brown ones. Eli couldn't help but to think of the classic phrase: If looks could kill. Surely, it would come in good use as of that moment. Eli wanted nothing more than to rip from the grip against the ignorant goons that were currently holding him, and tear Fitz's arms from _his _girl. There was no doubt in his mind at that moment that the innocent, delicate girl that Fitz bare in his arms was none other than _Eli's. _Though, he couldn't believe it had taken this long to realize it.

_Suddenly…  
The lights go out…  
Let forever…  
Drag me down…_

"Hey, what's going on?"

A voice broke through Eli's thoughts, momentarily hindering his struggling. His eyes traveled to find the lost voice that had evaded his thoughts. Light brown hair blew in the breeze from underneath a woven cap; baby blue irises blinked back at him from under long eyelashes. Below that lay a smirk that could not be mistaken for anyone's besides Adam's.

_I will fight for one last breath…  
I will fight until the end…_

"Sorry, no girl's allowed in this fight," Fitz bellowed.

Adam's eyes narrowed, the stark blue resembling that of cold glaciers. Eli let a smirk cover the previous thin line his lips had created, matching the one that Adam had previously profound. His gaze flashed between Adam's frustrated face, to Fitz's struggling one.

"Hey, Eli, thought you could really use that fly swatter about now," Adam replied, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"What is with this fly swatter?" Fitz demanded, eyes filling with anger.

Eli felt the breath he had been holding fade, allowing himself to inhale sweet air. The soft smell of vanilla wafted past his nose, and his gaze averted to Clare's. The soft, frightened look on her face became almost unbarring. His eyes followed Fitz's arm that held Clare tightly to his thin chest.

The smallest movement became clear.

Bianca's grip loosened on Eli's shoulder.

Fitz's fingers barely grazed Clare's forearm.

Owen's grip became more tight.

Time seemed to freeze, pulling everything into a slow motion picture; Eli felt Bianca's grip drop completely; Owen immediately reacted, grasping both of Eli's arms together tightly, bound behind his back once more; Fitz's arm retracted from Clare's torso.

_Leave me alone…  
God let me go…  
I'm blue and cold…  
Black sky will burn…_

Suddenly, time rushed forward as Clare was shoved into Bianca's awaiting arms.

Adam flinched.

Eli struggled.

Fitz snapped the knife open once more, the silver blade catching the bright sunlight, sending cascading rays of light over Eli's face.

"Get lost, girl," Fitz snarled, directing his gaze for a moment in Adam's general direction.

His foot stepped forward, sending clouds of dust onto Eli's black boots. Eli remained motionless, though his eyes traveled. First to Clare, whom was being held by Bianca, a single arm strung around her torso, the other strung around her neck. Then to Adam, who had a fierce determination plastered onto his face.

Clare's blue eyes began to cloud, resembling that of the time when she had still required glasses. She watched through the hazy mist as Adam's face dropped, lips forming into a tight light, white fists clenching, and then unclenching.

"I'm. Not. A. Girl." Adam stepped forward. "You want a cat fight?" he asked.

Fitz's eyes began to fill with curiosity, though he didn't let a word escape with his alcoholic breathe. He merely remained an audience member for the moment, curiosity taking the better of him.

"Adam…," Eli said.

_Love pull me down…  
Hate lift me up…  
Just turn around…  
There's nothing left…_

Adam took another step. Before Bianca could make a notion to react, Adam reached his arm up to become even with his face. Bianca gasped as his white knuckles collided with her jaw, sending her falling backwards. Her grip on Clare became lose, though she didn't let go, sending Clare to the ground with her. In the few seconds, Owen became distracted, setting his eyes upon the scene. Eli managed to unravel an arm quickly from Owen's grip, elbow coming in contact with his rib cage. Owen let out a breath, footing taking him backwards as he clutched his ribs with both hands. Eli raised his fist, letting it come in contact with Owen's right eye, sending him sprawling to the ground. Eli swung around, eyes watching closely as Adam grasped Clare's delicate fingers in his own, pulling her from the ground, quickly tugging her closely behind him.

"Take that, bitch!" Adam shouted, gaze stricken on Bianca.

_Somewhere far beyond this world  
I feel nothing anymore_

Bianca scorned, though remained on the ground, hand reaching up to be sure her jaw hadn't been popped out of place. Though it wouldn't have been the first time it had happened, the pain would still have been almost unbearable.

_Dear Agony…  
Just let go of me…  
Suffer slowly…  
Is this the way it's got to be…?_

In the confusion, Fitz's face had dropped, his grip on the knife loosened. In the midst of a breath, Eli lunged, sliding the sharp blade from Fitz's steady fingers, grasping it in his own. He swung Fitz around, pulling him tightly to his chest, the silver blade resting at Fitz's bare throat. The world seemed to come to a sudden halt.

_Don't bury me…  
Faceless enemy…  
I'm so sorry…  
Is this the way it's gotta be?...  
Dear Agony…_

Adam stood still, eyes no longer on Bianca.

Clare had a hand raised to her mouth, though no sound emanated from her lips.

Bianca remained on the ground, teeth clenched.

Owen sat on his knees, shocked by Eli's sudden accomplishment.

"Don't worry- I would never stoop to your level," Eli snarled, words dripping with venom like that of a deadly snake. Fitz gulped, the sound becoming audible, though he held a scowl well. In the next moment, Eli lowered the sharp blade, pushing Fitz away roughly until he rested on the ground. Eli bent down on one knee, sticking the knife into the soft dirt besides Fitz's left ear. "Fitzgerald. I know my boundaries."

His eyes traveled to Clare's blue ones, filled with worry and anxiety. He stood abruptly, heavy boots stepping around Fitz's body, whom remained motionless on the soft earth. Clare moved from behind Adam cautiously, taking a step forward. Before Eli could breathe, Clare was clutching his blazer, pulling him close. Though, he didn't disagree as he stroked her hair lightly, wrapping his remaining arm around her tense shoulders. Immediately, she began to relax under his touch, small arms making way from the front of his blazer, wrapping around his torso.

_I feel nothing anymore…_

"C'mon, dude," Adam motioned. "Let's get out of here."

Eli nodded, letting Clare slide from beneath his arm. Though, he let one arm remain around her waist, pulling her close to his side. He began to rub soothing circles with his thumb as they began to walk, slowly making their way back towards the Dot.

"Wait," he spoke softly, letting his grip drop on Clare for a brief moment.

The warmth of her body was immediately filled with a chilling breeze, seemingly making Eli feel empty. Though, he ignored the feeling, jogging to a stop nearly fourteen feet from where Adam and Clare stood waiting. Clare watched with curious eyes as Eli bent down to one knee in the tall grass. He grasped the small, silver abstinence band between his fingers, bringing it to rest in the palm of his pale hand. He stood swiftly, long, chocolate hair blowing in the breeze. Clare felt her breath stop as she watched him slowly jog back.

"For you, milady," he smirked.

His pale fingers found her own, slipping the silver band slowly onto her shaking ring finger. Her rosy lips pulled back into a soft smile, before she reached up to leave a soft kiss upon his right cheek.

"This isn't over!" Fitz voice came from behind them.

Eli looked over his blazer to see Fitz stand, pulling Bianca with him. His eyes were enraged and encrusted with a certain hate Eli hadn't seen in years- since he had been nine years old. Though, those days had been far gone.

He knew that the feud wouldn't be over.

Though, he also knew that Fitz now feared him.

And that was exactly what he had intended.

**X_X**

**A little too much?**

**Was it what you had expected?**

**Review…**

**And maybe you'll see what happens next…**

**xTonksx**


	7. CanYouStayAMomentPlease

**If you thought you liked the last chapter…**

**Wait until you read this one…**

**Though, don't get too carried away with the imagination…**

**X_X**

**Chapter 7- CanYouStayAMomentPlease**

Clare clutched tightly to Eli, careful to not let him fade slowly from her grasp. They had made the walk to the Dot unharmed, shoes crunching over the brittle pebbles that littered the concrete sidewalk. Though, when Eli had directed Clare up the old concrete steps, she had paused, blue eyes glancing with fear inside. Her icy irises followed Peter as he swiftly wiped down the silver bar with a single white dishcloth; watched as Ali flipped a thin paper page in Drew's text book, black fingernails motioning to the page. She looked at Drew's puzzled expression, hand ruffling his hair as he attempted to interpret the quandary Ali had been motioning too.

"Are you alright?"

Eli's sweet voice evaded her thoughts, breaking her gaze from the many teens that littered the inside of the small café, just as the small pebbles had littered the sidewalk.

Clare shook her head, striving to clear her mind of the many hazy thoughts that were boiling heavily. "Can we… uh… go somewhere…," she attempted, though lost her train of thought.

"Less crowded? Eli answered, raising an eyebrow.

Clare nodded, clutching Eli's hand tightly as she made way back down the small concrete steps. "Please?" she asked.

Eli nodded, green eyes leaking with concern. Though she knew she had promised to give him time, Clare secretly wished that Eli would proceed on with the process. Sighing, Clare realized that, no matter which form Eli had taken and would take in her life, she would be lost without him.

"As much I would love to catch up on the reality show your life has become, I have to catch up with Drew," Adam mentioned, blue eyes pulling through the sleek glass to settle on his frustrated sibling. "Mom wants us home soon."

Eli nodded. "Alright, man. Don't have too much fun." He smirked. "Text later?"

"Nope- I'm going to ignore you completely."

Adam returned Eli's infamous smirk before he made a quick wave in Clare's direction, and turned to jog his way up the concrete steps. As his silhouette dispersed behind the sheer glass door, Eli turned towards Clare, whom kept a firm grip on his long, pale fingers.

"Where to, milady?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Clare let a smile touch her lips at the light smirk that pulled on the corner of Eli's mouth.

"Anywhere away from here," she replied faintly.

Her eyes drifted faintly towards the direction of the small park, though quickly returned to Eli's soft features. Her tense shoulders seemingly calmed by every glance he gave her. She watched as Eli's green irises twinkled with excitement. "I think I can do that."

His long fingers tugged on her own delicate ones, resulting in Clare following silently in Eli's soft footsteps upon the light pavement. The soft breeze felt nice on Clare's flushed cheeks, blowing Eli's chocolate hair around his face, momentarily shadowing his dark green eyes. The chilling winds seemed as if they had picked the worries from her mind, carrying them along the steady current the wind created, causing her fears to drift far from the bouncing shadow that followed her moving body, settling a ways away.

Slowly, Eli's vintage hearse came into view, and a smile spread upon Clare's rosy lips. Morty's sleek black exterior casted rays of light over the asphalt parking lot, an invitation Clare found difficult to resist. Eli led her towards the passenger door, slipping the silver key that was hooked to the chain hanging from his belt loop, and quickly injecting it into the lock. He tugged on the small silver handle, the door pulling open with ease. Clare cheeks filled with color as she moved around Eli to fall into Morty's soft, black interior. Eli's grasp slowly left hers as he pulled his hand away, softly shutting the vintage door.

Eli swiftly made his way around the front of Morty and paused at the driver's side door. His gaze followed Clare's baby blue eyes as he slid the key into the silver lock. The familiar _click_ sounded, and he tugged on the handle, quickly opening the black door, proceeding to slide down into his seat, and close the door quickly behind him. The familiar smells of Morty wafted to his nose, welcoming Eli into a state of what he had come to know as comfort.

He could feel Clare's soft eyes on him as Eli lifted his hand to set the vintage silver key into the ignition, turning it forward until Morty's motor became ignited. He prayed that his beloved car would not break down on him as of right now. Luck was with him as the familiar purr of the engine filled his the silent atmosphere. A sigh of relief filled his chest as his hand reached to flick the volume button for the radio, the silence soon shattered by The Black Eyed Peas _I Gotta Feeling. _Eli's nose scrunched in disgust as he quickly made way to push down the next button. Clare's giggles filled his ears.

"Are you laughing at me, _Clare Bear_?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Clare narrowed her eyes, her own small nose pulling back in disgust. "I was really hoping you _wouldn't_ catch the name Peter had called me…," she sighed. "And, yes, I am laughing at you."

Eli only smirked as his fingers found the tuning dial, scanning the many channels the radio had to offer. Though, nothing seemed to catch Eli's interest.

"May I?" Clare asked after a moment.

Eli nodded, allowing her fingers to replace his on the tuning knob, proceeding pulling the car into reverse. He settled his hand on the back of Clare's seat, noting how close her sweet auburn hair was to his fingers. He attempted to remain focused, eyes scanning the crowded lot that lay outside the reflection his review mirror offered, looking for anyone that would step into his way. Seeing no one, he quickly backed out of the small parking spot.

"This alright?" Clare asked.

Her nimble fingers removed themselves from the small black knob. Eli listened closely to the station, pulling Morty to lie straight, before setting the car into drive and setting his boot on the gas pedal.

_Desperate for changing…_

_Starving for truth…_

_I'm closer to where I started…_

_Chasing after you…_

The crisp lyrics hindered Eli's previously beating heart. He recognized the band- Lifehouse- though the song did not register into his mind.

"Which is…?" he asked allowed, hoping Clare would catch on to his question.

Clare giggled lightly. "_Hanging By A Moment_," she replied, settling back into her seat.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking…_

_Completely incomplete…_

_I'll take your invitation…_

_You take all of me now…_

Eli's lips pulled to the side in a smirk. His eyes watched the road carefully, never leaving sight of the black asphalt. Though, he could see the delicate girl that sat beside him, nearly a foot away, from the corner of his green eye. She was a marvel compared to what he had originally been used too. Even before… Julia… Eli had always felt incomplete, as if something vitally important had been missing from the picture that had been painted in his life. Though, from the moment he had met Clare, she had invited him in, not remotely caring what his attire had caused his reputation to consist of, not knowing what his past had become. And, without thinking, he had gratefully accepted it.

_I'm falling even more in love with you…_

_Letting go of all I've held onto…_

_I'm standing here until you make me move…_

_I'm Hanging By A Moment here with you…_

"Guess I could have gotten that from the lyrics," he commented, chuckling.

Clare smiled, returning his laugh. Though, she could not help but feel as if the lyrics that were currently spilling from Morty's vintage speakers spoke the meaning of the truth. Every moment she spent in Eli's presence, she couldn't help but feel as if she had fallen for him even more. Every time his lips pulled back into a smirk; every time his green eyes twinkled; every time his sharpie nails clenched into tight fists; every time he teased her about something little. She couldn't help but fall even more for him then had originally been intended.

_I'm living for the only thing I know…_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go…_

_And I don't know what I'm diving in to…_

_Just Hanging By A Moment here with you…_

Every second of every day was a threatening moment. Anything could happen between the blink of an eyes and the intake of a breath. Eli hadn't known anything besides what a miserable existence his life had become. Now, it felt… almost amazing… to have something to look forward to each day- to have something to make his world consist of.

_There's nothing left to lose…_

Eli felt his fingers lift from the steering wheel, and reached over to grasp Clare's.

_There's nothing else to find…_

Clare squeezed Eli's hand lightly in return, entwining their fingers.

_There's nothing in the world…_

_That can change my mind…_

Eli tugged on Clare's hand softly, pulling it lightly to his lips, where he left a small kiss upon her knuckles.

_There is nothing else…_

Clare cheeks filled with heat, though she couldn't think of a better place to be at that moment in time. She had never felt so at… ease with herself. Never felt as if she belonged to someone. Never felt as happy as she had at that moment, simply because a certain being had been sitting beside her. Though, there was nothing else that could turn her back towards those thoughts at that moment in time.

_Desperate for changing…_

_Starving for truth…_

_I'm closer to where I started…_

_Chasing after you…_

Eli rotated the steering wheel towards the right, feeling Morty's tires pull onto an old dirt road. The potholes created a rough turbulence in the car, causing Clare to grasp Eli's fingers more tightly. He couldn't think that he were closer to where he had started in the beginning, if not farther. He had thought the relationship would be hopeless, filled with regret, and end in despair. Never before had his predictions been incorrect, until he had met the blue eyed girl that clutched his hand tightly.

"Hmm…," he considered aloud, "maybe I'll keep that song around."

"Maybe?" Clare asked, lips pulling back into a smile.

Eli smirked. "Just maybe."

He pulled into a small dirt crevasse, just beside the dusty, washboard road. Clare looked around, blue eyes glancing curiously over the surroundings that lay outside Morty's metal frame. Vaguely, she felt Eli's fingers slip from her own, and the soft _clank_ of his door evaded her thoughts, though her eyes remained glued upon the scene that lay out in front of her. Eli had parked next to a small wooden cavern, slightly resembling that of a cabin. Around her lay an abundant of trees, blocking off any sign of civilization for what seemed to be miles.

She felt her door open, causing her to turn her attention from the gorgeous scene that lay out in front of her towards an even more brilliant one. Eli stood on the light brown dirt, hand lowered down towards her. Clare took it gratefully, black flats stepping onto the gravel. She turned to slam Morty's door, noticing the dark cloud of dust that lay atop the car's once sleek, black exterior.

"I'll just have to take him to a carwash," Eli noted, as if he had picked through her thoughts. "It's worth it."

He warm hand didn't let Clare's drop as he led her around the wooden fortress, pulling her towards a small river that flowed silently. The soft smells from the many flowers that surrounded it wafted towards Clare's nostrils. The light trickling of water evaded her ears as she watched the steady currents make their way down stream.

"Eli- what is this place?" she asked at last.

He stopped, looking from her, then to the river, and then back to soft, though curious features. She watched as he leaned back against the wooden cabin.

"This cottage used to be owned by my grandparents," he replied lightly. His green eyes searched until they held her own icy ones. She mirrored his position against the wall, finding it far more comfortable then standing beside it. "I used to come here when I was little and go fishing with my grandfather. Though, he died nearly a year ago. My grandmother didn't follow nearly too long afterwards."

Clare felt her smile fall into that of a frown. "Aww, Eli," she mentioned. "It's so… beautiful."

She tore her eyes from his gaze for a slight moment to take in the scenery that lay around her. The soft breeze that blew through her cinnamon curls, pulling at his chocolate waves. The sweet scene that the tiny flower's nectar gave off.

"It is," he agreed. His eyes hadn't followed hers, though remained upon her face. Clare felt her cheeks flushed, and she looked down, praying that her short hair covered the majority of her reddened cheeks. "Let's talk about something more important."

Clare looked up, cheeks returned to their normal flourished pale pink. "Like…?" she asked, curious to as what his answer would be.

Eli smirked, pushing off from the old wooden wall. "Oh, maybe how you're going to thank me, for sending Fitz on his merry way."

Clare raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. She knew this boy would have something up his sleeve, though she hadn't known what. "And, what do you propose that to be?"

"Oh," Eli replied, leaning closer, "I don't...," –he was so close now, Clare could feel his breathe upon her face, smell the cinnamon that left his lips- "know."

Clare gasped as Eli's lips touched her softly. Though, her eyes became dark as they closed at his touch, hands pulling up to rest upon his shoulders. Eli's hands lay lightly on her waist, pulling her closer to him. He tilted his head, pushing her hair aside, causing the kiss to deepen. Her lips moved slowly atop his, not asking for much. Though, he responded fervently, a hand finding way into her soft curls. Her breathe became hitched in her throat, pusle moving quickly beneath his fingers.

She couldn't believe he had actually kissed her… this time with nothing to hinder him from continuing. There was no person watching, no camera recording, and no lines to memorize. All she could feel were his soft lips; feel his touch send sparks through her skin. She felt her back softly hit the wall of the cabin. Her fingers moved from his shoulder to reach behind his hand, tangling in his thick brown hair.

_Just Hanging By A Moment here with you…_

**X_X**

**Did the kiss factor in too quickly?**

**I was attempting to figure a way to make it fit…**

**Maybe I've nailed it…**

**Maybe I haven't…**

**Reviews would be lovely… **

**Just as a unicorn eating a cupcake would(:**

**xTonksx**


	8. NeverAllowThisStorylineToEnd

**Hmm…**

**I apologize for the time it has taken me to type this, though I'm sure you'll find it alright in the end. **

**X_X**

**Chapter 8: NeverAllowThisStorylineToEnd**

Clare leaned that back of her head against the old wooden cabin, chest moving heavily. In the midst of Eli's lips upon her own, she had forgotten her ability to breathe.

"Breathe, Clare…," his sweet voice said.

Clare's crystal blue eyes opened, finding his own. The green irises glinted as his lips pulled back into a smirk. Clare let a small smile touch her lips as a giggle escaped her chest.

"What?" Eli questioned, eyebrow pulling up. "Was I that bad?"

The small smile remained upon his soft pink lips. Clare tilted her head to the side, and softly spoke, "You're smiling."

Eli rolled his eyes, the sunlight making his green irises dance. "Yeah, that's typically what most people do," he responded. "I may be an 'Emo' kid, though I still know how to remain happy."

"No," Clare laughed, "you're _always_ smirking. As much as I love it, it's rare to see you smile."

_You're my world…_

_The shelter from the rain…_

Much to Clare's disappointment, the corner of Eli's lip tugged, turning the star gazer smile into his infamous smirk. Clare narrowed her eyes, though a small smile tugged at the corners of her own lips.

"Either way, you like it," Eli teased, reaching down to grasp her delicate fingers with his own.

_You're the pills…_

_That take away my pain…_

She laced their fingers together, pushing from the wall. His gaze followed her silhouette curiously as her feet began taking them forward, down towards the small creek. Though, he followed nonetheless, own feet stopping once the boots hit the bank that surrounded the slithering waters. Without question, he sat down, tugging upon Clare's fingers until she landed softly beside him. His fingers left hers, though his arm quickly found way to her shoulders, pulling her lightly against his side. Clare rested her head atop his chest, soft cinnamon curls tucked safely beneath his pale chin.

_You're the light…_

_That helps me find my way…_

"Eli?"

Clare's soft voice broke the sounds of the slithering creek, light as the leaves that fell slowly from tall maple trees.

"Yes, thy fair lady?" Eli answered, placing a small kiss upon Clare's curls.

_You're the words… _

_When I have nothing to say…_

Clare felt herself smile. "Are you… alright… now?" Her smile dropped as she felt Eli's shoulders tense. Slowly, her body quickly moved forwards, until she had placed herself on her knees in front of the boy she had come to fall for.

"Clare-" he started, reaching out a hand.

As much as Clare had felt the urge pulling against her, she stood, watching as his hand fell limply to the ground. Eli simply felt bad for what had happened in the park- she knew he still hadn't been ready for another relationship. She had pushed herself to believe that he was. She had attempted to stitch his heart, to help him. Though, in the process, she felt her own shatter.

_And in this world where nothing else is true…_

_Here I am… _

_Still Tangled Up In You…_

"I should have known…."

The words escaped Clare's supple lips in barely a whisper, though Eli had caught them, soft as the breeze that floated about them. She turned abruptly, making her way quickly up the bank.

_I'm still Tangled Up In You…_

"Clare!" he shouted. "No, you don't-"

Though, his words became caught in his throat when Clare turned, small crystal tears escaping from the pale blue eyes he had grown to adore.

_Still Tangled Up In You…_

"I do understand, Eli! I'm sorry for pushing."

He felt his heart shatter, the stitches Clare had recently sewn into the wounds becoming undone.

She thought he didn't care.

She thought he did it on impulse.

She thought she had pushed far too hard.

Though, Eli realized with a jolt- she hadn't. Julia had been lain in the past. As much as his heart would miss her, it now longed to belong to Clare. He stood abruptly, black boots finding the ability to push himself forward. Clare's footsteps began to become faint, twisting among the many trees. If he simply stood there, she would disappear, and he would lose the only chance fate seemed to hand him. Though he hadn't wanted to risk another heartbreak, as much as he knew it wasn't good for the girl, he didn't far less then care. Being selfish had protected the one's he had loved in the end, though he had never had the opportunity to let himself become happy once more, as much as he craved for it.

_You're the fire…_

_That warms me when I'm cold…_

Though, he had lost all sense of protection from his own heart the moment he had laid eyes on the sparkling blue eyes to the point where he hadn't wanted to blink; kissed the soft lips that he wanted to be his; touched the delicate skin that he couldn't resist. His footsteps echoed behind her own, desperate to find her among the winding trees. His eyes searched left and right, attempting to find the smallest hint of an auburn curl, the blink of a blue eye. He had just gotten a hold of her- he wasn't about to let her slip through his rough fingers now.

_You're the hand I have to hold… _

_As I grow old…_

Clare left a soft sigh escape her lips, leaning against the rough bark of an old oak tree. She knew she had tried far too hard, and in the end, it had brought her to break her own heart. Everything had always been her fault.

K.C. cheating- she hadn't been pretty enough.

Her parent's divorce- Darcy had left, setting the burden upon her shoulders, though she was unable to carry it.

Fitz holding a knife to her throat- attempting to stop him from harming Eli.

Eli not loving her- She had pushed him too hard.

Clare felt herself collapse onto her knees. Eli- the boy that had been there to help her, even when he had barely known her name- had now slipped through her delicate fingers. She had finally felt whole with him- as if nothing in her life had been going wrong. No matter the circumstance, he had always been there to catch her when she had fallen. She hadn't been strong enough to hold onto him. Now, it resulted in her on her knees, clutching her head in despair.

_You're the shore…_

_When I am lost at sea…_

Every since the… accident… Eli had become isolated from the world, burying in a hole only he could have dug. Clare had taken his hand, pulling him from that hole. Pulling him from the hell he had forced himself to live in. Now, it seemed as if she had become a huge part of him.

_You're the only thing that I like…_

_About me…_

Eli halted his footsteps, the smallest of noises catching his attention.

A sob…

He turned towards his right, slowing his steps, though softly making his way towards the large oak tree. His boots crunched nosily over brittle leaves and the bone dry sticks, though he urged himself forward, silently cursing himself for being as his footsteps were causing him to be. The sounds echoed around the forest, though the sobbing that came from behind the aged oak tree only became worse.

_And in this world where nothing else is true…_

_Here I am…_

_Still Tangled Up In You…_

Clare head rose from her palms, attempting to roughly scrub at the black mascara that had slowly made its way down her cheeks, landing in small puddles in the center of her palms. Though, the rubbing seemingly only made the lines worse, creating small black smudges. Her shaking hands stopped abruptly as the sound of footsteps echoed from behind the trees. She knew whom it was- she would know his footsteps from nearly twenty feet away. Though, she couldn't find the strength to pull herself from the ground.

_How long has it been…?_

_Since this story line began…?_

Eli slowly approached Clare from around the tree. His heart nearly stopped once he noticed her knees clutched tightly together upon the soft dirt. Her sweet, pale skin had been smudged with the black eyeliner that made way from her crystal blue eyes. Her chin tilted up, blue eyes catching his own. Eli's footsteps stopped, heart momentarily hindering mid-beat.

"Clare…," he whispered, reaching down a hand.

Unthinkingly, she grasped it, allowing the boy she had fallen for to pull her lightly to her feet. Though, she averted her eyes, settling them to glance at a soft crimson leaf that had fallen to the ground. It was an unoriginal leaf, being crimson read, among the many golden and auburn leaves that lay around it. Much like Clare herself. She had been a single red leaf, fallen among the many golden and auburn students that had grown around her, though never felt as if she had fit in.

_And I hope it never ends…_

_And goes like this forever…_

"Eli, you don't have to explain," Clare mentioned, chest pushing out as she left sweet air fill her lungs. "I understand. I pushed too-"

"No, Clare," Eli interrupted.

Clare's voice faded, blending with the soft breeze that floated about the drying wood. His hand reached up to brush a soft auburn curl from her face. Though, Clare's eyes refused to meet his own. She watched curiously as another red leaf floated from the old oak tree, landing silently beside the lonely crimson one she had described herself to be. Her eyes looked up to meet Eli's, the green irises pulling through many emotions.

_In this world where nothing else is true…_

_Here I am…_

_Still Tangled Up You…_

He had been the single red leaf that had fallen, landing abruptly next to her. Neither the wind, nor the other leaves had tugged him from her grasp, though one had tried. He remained by her side since the day they had met, unable to remove himself, though, it wasn't as if he had wanted to.

"Clare," Eli spoke softly, rough fingers reaching up to grasp her chin. He pulled his face towards his own, until she could feel his soft breath caress her flushed cheeks. "How is it, that you always run, before you give me the chance to speak?"

A smirk crossed his lips, though Clare found herself frowning. She didn't understand the words that were escaping his lips.

"What?" she asked.

Her blue eyes twinkled with puzzlement.

"You've got to stop running," Eli whispered. "Though, it's not like I wouldn't chase you."

This time, a smile touched his lips, and the light reached Clare's eyes. She tilted her head to the side.

"Listen to me." Eli's fingers gently removed themselves from her chin, lingering across her cheek. Clare felt the heat emanate from her face, though her eyes remained on Eli's. "If I didn't want to be in a relationship with you, what makes you think I would kiss you the way I did?"

Clare flushed. "I… I'm not… sure…," she whispered. "I- I just thought…-"

"That I didn't want you?" Eli asked, raising an eyebrow.

Clare's eyes averted downwards, landing upon the two red leaves. "Yeah…?" she whispered.

"Clare," Eli sighed, "ever since the first day I moved here, you have… made things… extremely difficult for me."

Clare's gaze met Eli's once more, though her eyes narrowed. "Well, if-" she begun, though Eli placed his finger over her lips.

"Let me finish. From the first day, I didn't know what I was supposed to do. You had… dare I say, caused me to wear my heart on my sleeve. Never before have I done this- not even with Julia. From the moment I broke you from you're shell, making you get up and _scream_ in public" –a soft glow touched Clare's cheeks- "I couldn't… I couldn't stay away from you. Clare, you grasped my heart without even knowing you had it."

Clare blue eyes became wide. "But, I'm… Saint Clare. I don't in trouble. I wear bright colors… and my _mother_ drives me to school each morning. I dated a jock, and my best friend's more preppy then anyone on the Power Squad…," she responded.

"Everything that made me fall for you even more then I already had," Eli responded, lips pulling back into a smile. His white teeth shown through his pink lips. "We're complete opposites- something that compelled me to you from the moment we met. Never, dare I say, have a thought you would want a guy like me- I wear all black, drive a hearse, had no friends. But, you, you were always there."

Clare found her lips pull back into a small smile. "Those are all the components that made me fall for _you_, of all people."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eli chuckled.

"Oh, I don't know, Mr.I-Must-Use-Sarcasm-In-Everything-I-Say."

Clare smirked.

"Ouch, you're hitting my ego hard there, women," Eli feigned hurt, placing his free hand over his heart.

"That seems to be getting extremely low, lately," Clare responded.

Eli raised an eyebrow. "Clare," he said.

"Eli?" she asked questionably.

"Shut up."

His lips became one with hers once more. Clare gasped, allowing Eli's tongue to plunge unexpectedly into her mouth. Her nimble fingers reached up to grasp the collar of his jacket, pulling his face closer. The hand that had lightly caressed her cheek moved down to meet the other at her waist, grabbing her belt loops, pulling his hips to hers. A soft groan escaped Eli's harsh lips. When Clare responded to his kisses as harshly as he had, he backed her towards the tree, using his height to his advantage, and pushing her up against the rough bark.

_I'm still Tangled Up In You…_

When she finally pulled away, her breath became loud puffs, chest moving heavily. Eli's lips trailed down her neck, softly kissing the base of her throat.

"Eli?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he replied, placing a soft kiss among the hollow of her collarbone.

Her hands cupped his face, pulling his eyes to meet with her own.

"Does this mean that I… have a date to Vegas Night?"

Eli smirked, lips merely centimeters from hers once more. He tilted his head. "Do we get a corsage?"

As she smiled, their lips molded once more.

"You know," Eli whispered breathlessly, "I do believe, you have stolen my heart."

Clare's eyes glowed brightly. "Would it be possible for me to keep it?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You can have it for as long as you want it," Eli's words came out weakened.

Never before had a single girl had this effect on him. Though it frightened him, he knew that it would be alright in the end.

"What if it's longer then you want it to be?" she asked, eyes averted downwards.

Eli spoke quickly. "It won't be- trust me."

"Eli?" she asked. His eyes met hers. "Don't hurt mine."

Eli smiled, cupping her face in his rough hands. "Now, what makes you think for a moment that I would do that?"

His lips lightly brushed over her own. In that single kiss, Clare realized lightly, that she was now tangled into the heart of Eli Goldsworthy.

_Tangled Up In You…_

_I'm still Tangled Up In You…_

**X_X**

**Question?**

**Should I end the story here…?**

**Or should I include the dance…?**

**Tough questions require answers.**

**Help?**

**xTonksx**


	9. IWillAlwaysRunToYou

**X_X**

**Chapter 9: IWillAlwaysRunToYou**

The flames rose, licking the small tree limbs and leaves that had been placed in the deep dwell that had been dug into the dirt. Heat emanated from the hungry colors, enveloping anyone near in a pocket of warmth.

"I love me some bonfire!" Eli smirked, rubbing his pale hands together. Clare giggled aimlessly as she watched her… boyfriend… set his hands in front of the fire, attempting to warm his callused fingers. "What're you laughing at, Edwards?" Eli cocked an eyebrow, the humor clear in his green irises.

Clare shrugged innocently. "Oh, nothing," she replied, eyes looking towards the sky.

"You guys make me sick." Clare's eyes followed the voice, coming upon Adam. He was sat in a red lawn chair, rolling his baby blue eyes. "Why did I invite you again?" he asked, letting a soft chuckle escape his lips.

Adam had invited Clare and Eli to the bonfire nearly an hour ago, interrupting the soft kiss that had tangled the two together. Though, Clare hadn't minded, as she missed simply spending dramatic free moments with her friends.

"Because Ali told me too," Drew sighed, snapping Clare from her current thoughts, "and you know if Ali doesn't get what she wants...-"

Ali's dark hand collided with the side of Drew's head. He frowned, hand reaching towards his hair to rub the at the wounded spot softly.

"They're cute!" she argued, gesturing with her hand towards Clare and Eli.

Clare felt a light pink tinge touch her cheeks, thankful for the darkness that surrounded them. She heard Eli chuckled lightly before his fingers touched her hand lightly, interlocking their fingers. She leaned her head against his black blazer, welcoming the cool feeling that the rather rough fabric offered.

"Umm… no," Adam argued, placing his elbows upon his knees.

Drew rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous that you're surrounded by couples, and you're not one yourself."

"No!" Adam scoffed. Eli chuckled lightly, though remained otherwise silent. "I simply hate being a third wheel… well, fifth wheel."

Clare felt sudden remorse towards the boy that sat nearly three feet from where they sat upon the soft earth, though she made no notion to move. It would have been too risky to move from Eli. It was far too comfortable. Suddenly, the Dead Hand began to play, causing Clare to jump. She felt Eli laugh lightly beneath her. His long fingers slid from her own nimble ones, though his arm came to rest around her shoulders, creating an easier access to lean against him.

Adam reached into his pocket to retreat his cell phone. When he had pulled it from the depth of his pocket, a light pink coloring flooded his cheeks. Clare raised an eyebrow.

"Aww, is it Fiona again?" Drew asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ali rolled her eyes, though a smile touched her lips.

"Probably… needs the…," Adam paused a moment, "French homework."

Eli shook his head. "At eleven… on a Saturday night?"

Adam stood quickly. "You never know!" he argued.

His feet began to carry him from the small ring of teenagers, black chucks crunching over brittle leaves and fallen tree branches into the small wood behind the Torres household. He flipped the silver phone open, holding it to his ear softly.

"Hello?"

With a few more steps, his conversation had disappeared into the soft winds that escaped through winding trees. Clare sighed contently, resting her head into the crook of Eli's neck, inhaling the soft cinnamon scent of his soft skin. His long fingers wound themselves into her soft auburn curls, wrapping the silky hair around his fingers. Her eyes traveled along his jaw line, following the soft feature to his cheek bones, connecting to his nose, and then slowly, her pupils found his eyes. The green irises stared forward into the harsh flames, a look of thoughtfulness hidden beyond the surface of his features.

She tilted her head, kissing his neck once, softly, though she felt his breathing halt in his throat for a single moment. Letting a smile spread about her rosy lips, she let her blue eyes gazed curiously beyond Eli's comforting shoulder to glance at Ali.

The petite Indian girl had removed herself from the large blue lawn chair, repositioning herself into Drew's lap. Her fingers raked through his hair as they held a secret conversation, far too quiet for Clare to hear. Though, the silence of their moving lips left her feeling far more relief than that of curiosity. Drew's glassy blue eyes glowed as his lips touched Ali's ear.

Clare pulled her eyes away, letting her gaze avert to Eli's soft painted face once more. His green irises reflected the fire, hungry flames dancing across his eyes. The corners of his lips were pulled back into a soft smile. His chocolate brown hair fell across his forehead, directly above his eyes. Soft music poured from the small speakers of Eli's IPod, set upon the ground between the chairs. Although, as Clare listened closely, she came to realization that she had not heard of the particular song before.

The soft beat pulled her towards the music; it was far too light to be considered metal, though the beat was too harsh to be considered pop.

_Out of touch… out of reach…_

_You could try… to get closer to me…_

_I'm in luck… I'm in deep…_

_Hypnotized… I'm shaking to my knees…_

Clare tilted her head, soft curls brushing against Eli's cheek as she attempted to move closer. His arm lifted from her shoulder, traveling lightly to her waist. He gripped her softly, pulling her as close to him as nearly possible. Clare had become memorized by every motion Eli made; every soft touch his fingers created over her smooth skin; every kiss he left upon her lips.

_I gotta know tonight…_

_If you're alone tonight…_

_Can't stop this feeling…_

_Can't stop this fire…_

Eli's eyes averted from the dancing flames to the delicate girl curled up at his side. Every inch of his body that her skin came in contact with felt as if it were on fire, blazing with the warmth that emanated from her soft skin. He placed a small kiss among her many cinnamon curls, lips lingering a moment longer than originally intended.

_I get hysterical… hysteria…_

_Oh, can you feel it…? Do you believe it…?_

_Such a magical… mysteria…_

_When you get that feelin'… better start believin'…_

Clare had fallen for the boy that she sat next too. Though, in the beginning, she had not known why. She had not known how. All she had known was that she had fallen for someone who had been her complete opposite, and for so long, she had wondered if he had felt the same.

_It's a miracle… say you will…_

_Hysteria… when you're near…_

Though, her whimsical thoughts frequently traveled to the land of her FanFiction stories, where she never would have dreamed them to come true. Though, now she knew she had been wrong.

_Out of me… into you…_

_You can hide… it's just a one street…_

_I believe… I'm in you…_

_Open wide... that's right… dream me off my feet…_

_Oh, believe in me…_

Eli let his fingers run solemnly through Clare's golden hair, tilting his head to allow himself to press his lips lightly against her forehead. He smirked as a light blush stained her cheeks pink. When he had first met her, Clare had hidden herself behind a white veil; a mere blanket that had kept her safe, warm, to shield her from the world. Though she had attempted to hide, Eli had helped the girl to surface, pulling the veil from her eyes. In the end, it had become black, pulling her from the comfort zone she had come to know.

_I gotta know tonight…_

_If you're alone tonight…_

_Can't stop this feeling…_

_Can't stop this fire…_

Clare blinked, awaiting the soft pink glow to slowly fade from her cheeks.

"Come, Drew. Let's go inside…," Ali drawled, abruptly retreated from Drew's lap.

Drew frowned, eyebrow raised in puzzlement.

"Why?" he asked.

Ali sighed, her eyes averting to the two sitting close to the fire. "I'm… thirsty!"

"But… there's water over the-"

Ali quickly clamped her hand over Drew's pink lips, leaning down to whisper into his ear softly. Clare felt her pale eyebrow rise, though did not question the peppy girl that began to drag Drew from his chair. He stood quickly, eyes falling towards Clare and Eli. Her cheeks immediately filled with color once more as Drew wiggled his eyebrows. Ali's hand collided lightly with his clothed arm, before grabbing his hand swiftly and pulling him towards the light baby blue painted house.

_I get hysterical… hysteria…_

_Oh, can you feel it…? Do you believe it…?_

_Such a magical… mysteria…_

_When you get that feelin'… better start believin'…_

Clare felt Eli rustle beside her. His arm retreated from her waist as he moved his body so his eyes became cohere with her own.

"That wasn't obvious at all…," he notioned quietly, lips pulled into a smirk.

Clare felt her blue eyes roll, setting her hands into the soft grass that lay behind her. Her legs stretched towards the fire, the soft heat traveling through the light cloth to her skin.

"That's Ali," she responded, a soft giggle escaping her lips. He breathed a soft chuckle, reaching a hand to brush her cheek softly with the tip of his fingers. "Eli?" she asked quietly, leaning towards his palm.

"Hmm?"

His thumb brushed beneath her eye, trailing across her cheekbone. Clare reluctantly let her ears drift towards the sound emanating from Eli's black IPod. It had become a band she was also not familiar with, though she could not understand the lyrics the singer had been singing… er… screaming.

"What was that song?"

Eli raised an eyebrow in amusement. "The song playing? _Perfect Weapon_, by the Black Veil Brides."

"No, silly," Clare laughed softly. "The song that was playing a few minutes ago."

Eli smirked. "_Hysteria_, by Def Leppard." Clare raised an eyebrow, the enigma still unclear in her mind. Eli chuckled at the soft, though puzzled expression that was painted upon her features. "Not something I normally listen too, _Juliet_, though once I heard my dad pulled his old cassettes out, I became entranced by it somehow."

Clare smiled at the mention of her role playing nickname. "It was… interesting."

"Classic rock," Eli chuckled. "Not something most people listen too nowadays. Though, always has hidden meaning."

Clare lowered her eyes, lifting her hands from the soft ground. Her fingers found his, tracing the back of his hand lightly. "I think I found it," she replied, a soft smile touching her lips.

Eli grasped her hand, entwining their fingers. "Have you now?" he asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

"I don't know," Clare smirked. "You tell me."

"I believe my personality is beginning to rub off on you, blue eyes."

His smirk became replaced by a soft smile as Clare's eyes lit up.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked. "I'm not so sure…."

Eli's hand remained upon her cheek, feeling the light flush of skin as her face filled with soft color.

"Oh, Clare Bear, it's a very good thing."

Clare grimaced, pulling her cheek from Eli's gentle touch. "Where did you hear…?"

"Peter," Eli chuckled. "Remember? He had mentioned it earlier at the Dot. Though, I wanted to wait for the… _appropriate_ time to use it."

Clare felt her eyebrow rise once more, rosy lips tugging back into a smirk. "And what makes this time so _appropriate_, Elijah?"

Eli felt his face pull back into a grimace, mimicking the features that had been on Clare's face merely moments beforehand. Her smirked widened into a smile as she captured Eli's weakness in her grasp.

"Touche," he spoke at last, face returning to its original glory. "_What_ makes this _appropriate_, blue eyes" –his hand reached up to brush a single cinnamon curl from her face- "is that I declared it that way."

"Oh," Clare giggled lightly," have you now?"

Eli smiled. His hand retreated slowly from her face to rest behind her neck.

"Must you consistently argue with me?" he asked, pulling her face nearly an inch forward.

Clare's cheeks filled with a light pink color. "Of cou-"

Before she could take a breath, Eli's lips brushed her own, silencing her voice. Her words no longer became audible, though a simple breath in the wind. Eli's hand remained wrapped beneath her hair around her petite neck. His grip pulled her farther towards his body, until she had been pressed lightly against his chest.

The kiss was different then their previous ones. It was far too soft, too full of passion. Though, Clare hadn't been complaining as she felt her delicate fingers slide around his shoulders, reaching the hair that lied on the back of his neck.

Eli tilted his head, deepening the passionate kiss into something that more resembled that of the roaming fire that crackled quietly beside them. She felt his hands leave her neck, though his lips never parted from her own. His arms reached behind her, resting upon the soft earth. He leaned forward, pushing her down silently, until her back hit the dirt. It rose in soft clouds on either side of her torso, though Clare was far too content as Eli raked a finger through her soft curls.

"Get a room!"

Eli's lips left her own aburuptly. Soft coloration filled her cheeks as Adam retreated from the small wood, silver phone in hand. He rolled his eyes, before stepping past the two.

"I would…," Eli stated, "though, there are none out here. So, I'll settle for what I've got."

Clare attempted to rise from the ground, though a hand upon her stomach prevented her from doing so.

"By the way," Adam replied, sliding open the glass door. "I lost the game."

"Dammit, Adam!" Eli shouted, his green eyes narrowed.

Clare sighed to herself. She would have to ask Eli later, though, for now, as she heard the sliding glass door close with a soft _click_, she reached up, to grasp the back of Eli's neck once more, pulling him down.

**X_X**

**Well, there you are.**

**I do think this is one of my favorites yet. **

**And, it's not because of Adam's witty remark at the end… Alright, so I lied. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed losing… ^^**

**As well as reading.**

**I do not prefer to write unless I hear that people enjoy my story, so please, R&R.**

**xTonksx**


	10. IHearYourVoiceInMyMind

**Sorry it has been so long.**

**AP classes take much time away from writing Fiction, and directs it towards essays, as much fun as we all know they are. **

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter:**

**Chapter 10: IHearYourVoiceInMyMind**

Eli's fingers drummed against the vintage black steering wheel, green irises aimlessly following the movement among the many students that littered Degrassi's parking lot. His heart rate matched that of the song subconsciously, though he paid no mind to the lyrics emanating from Morty's speakers. The sight of a grey beanie flashed past his vision momentarily. Though it wasn't the mass of auburn curls that made Eli's heart flutter like that of a small child's in a candy shop, his whimsical thoughts were hindered. Eli's fingers stopped their dancing atop the steering wheel, moving to remove the silver key from Morty's ignition. He swiftly opened the old door, grabbed his black bag, and stepped into the sunlight, blinking as the sun momentarily blinded his vision.

"Eli!"

Eli's head turned, chocolate bangs falling over his eyes as he searched for Adam, the young teen's voice traveling farther than that of the crowd.

"Hey, man," Eli responded, reaching out to bump his elbow lightly against Adam's.

Adam's blue eyes flashed between the school building and a vacant bench. He sighed before setting his bag down upon the aging bench and falling audibly beside it. Eli placed his bag onto the bench beside him, though remained standing.

"What up?" Adam asked, slumping down into a crouch.

"Waiting for you and Clare. Though the you thing is down pact," Eli smirked, green eyes searching the heavy throng of students.

"Wow, Saint Clare not early for once?" Adam asked. "It's the apocalypse!"

Eli chuckled lightly, though hadn't hesitated as his eyes traveled from the crowd to the small digital clock on his cell phone, flashing the time in bold blue neon numbers. He realized it was nearly time for classes to begin, and Clare had yet to announce her arrival. To pass some time, he plucked the black IPod from his jean pocket, unraveling the cheap red ear buds that lay around it; he hadn't had the chance to ask Clare for his headphones back, though he had told her to keep them as long as she needed them.

Adam set his head lightly on the back of the hard wood, letting his blue eyes fall shut. Eli rolled his own green eyes, before setting an ear bud into his hear, and pushing the hold button off. The light sound of piano keys filled his right ear. In his mind's eye, he watched the pianist's long fingers hit each key, the beautiful sound emanating from his fingertips.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors…?_

_Leading you down into my core… where I've become so numb…_

Eli's breath became short as he saw auburn curls bounce lightly against a baby blue shirt. She had been pulled into the throng of students, though quickly escaped. It still ceased to amaze him at how she shortened his breath with a simple glance.

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold…_

_Until you find it there… and lead it back home…_

Though, Eli's bright smirked quickly turned into a frown as his irises traced the salty tear streaks that glistened upon her rosy cheeks from afar. He tilted his head, brushing his chocolate bangs from his eyes with the tips of his white fingers.

_Wake me up inside…_

_I can't wake up…_

_Call my name… and save me from the dark…_

Clare slowly made her way to the spot where Eli was stood, breathing deeply. Swiftly, she reached up to harshly rub at the tears upon her cheeks. Although, she knew she had failed when her blue eyes met green, causing a fresh wave of crystal tears to escape her reddened eyes. She saw the fear clear amongst his green irises. Adam stood abruptly, noting the small tears that escaped Clare's now red eyes.

_Bid my blood to rise…_

_Before I come undone…_

_Save me from the nothing I've become…_

Eli reached out a hand, slender finger tips brushing lightly at Clare's solemn features. His rough thumbs traced her cheekbones, wiping the salty tears from her eyes. Though no sob was audible among her throat, her chest still shook with the many cries she wanted to scream; her eyes shown the many tears she wanted to let fall. Though, she held back from being a cascading waterfall, pushing her face into Eli's chest lightly.

_Now that I know what I'm without…_

_You can't just leave me…_

_Breathe into me and make me real…_

_Breathe me to life…_

Clare felt Eli's hand reach the back of her head, his fingers wrapping themselves into her limp curls. She grasped onto his black blazer, the leather becoming soft bunches in her nimble hands. Another hand, whose she presumed to be Adam's, touched her back, small fingers gently rubbing the material up and down lightly.

_Bring Me To Life…_

_I've been living a lie… there's nothing inside…_

_Bring Me To Life…_

Eli's chest rose as he sighed deeply.

"What's the matter, Blue Eyes?" his voice came out slowly, fearing that he would frighten the shaking girl in his arms.

His eyes found Adam's for a brief moment, though Adam's blue irises held the same confusion Eli felt. Sighing once more, he pressed a soft kiss into Clare's cinnamon curls.

"I-it…," Clare whispered. Eli listened more intently, attempting to depict the shaking words that escaped Clare's lips. "It's m-my fath… father…."

_Frozen inside without your touch…_

_Without your love, darling…_

_Only you are the life among the dead…_

Eli felt Clare's salty tears through his thin black shirt, though he only clutched her tighter, fearing the worst. "That doesn't really give me any clues, baby doll."

Adam seemed to struggle for the correct words, and in the end, remained silent.

Clare sighed once more. "M-my dad… he… left."

_All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see…_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there to follow me…_

_But you were there to follow me…_

The anger that had begun through Eli's veins could barely be kept under control as he pressed his lips into a thin line. Though, he attempted to keep his face soft, green eyes spilling with as much worry the young girl shed in tears.

"Left where?" he asked lightly.

Clare sighed deeply, removing her face gently from Eli's black shirt. The soft scents of cinnamon and Morty's musty interior wafted to her nose. "We don't have any clue to where." Her voice broke, though she let her hands fall from Eli's jacket.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems…_

_Got to open my eyes to everything…_

Eli's finger's wound their way through hers, entwining their hands together. A small smile touched her lips, slicing through the bitter pain and rage that pumped through her heart.

"Maybe he just needed to cool down?" Adam asked, removing his hand from Clare's shoulder, lightly.

"Yeah," Eli agreed softly, brushing a limp curl from Clare's ice blue eyes, reddened with despair. "You've mentioned how many brawls the two have been having lately."

Clare shook her head, auburn curls falling around her face once more. "I… I just thought…," her voice trailed off, the soft breeze that swept around them carrying it off to unknown and forbidden places. Tears began to fall about her cheeks once more. Though, she nearly curled her fingers around her chilled arms, leaving the tears to fall to their death once they hit the dark pavement.

_Without thought…_

_Without a voice..._

_Without a soul…_

"We know," Adam spoke, rubbing his hand upon Clare's arm comfortingly.

Eli watched as a cascade of shivers erupted down her spine, both from the cold, as well as the fears that traveled among the demons in her veins. He pulled the IPod from his jacket pocket, letting it slide instead into the pocket sewn into the front of his jeans. His arms shrugged from his jacket, placing it lightly around Clare's shoulders. Many eyes lingered upon the odd trio, scrutinizing the situation.

"Here," Eli said softly, pulling the shivering girl against his torso once more.

_Don't let me die here…_

_There must be something more…_

_Bring me to life…_

Clare shook her head. "No, I can't take your jacket." Though her words were muffled, they did not escape Eli's ears as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, you can," his voice said solemnly.

Her eyes stared up at him, several emotions sweeping through the blue irises. He nearly placed a lingering kiss upon her forehead, and tucked her head beneath his chin.

_Wake me up inside…_

_I can't wake up…_

_Call my name… and save me from the dark…_

The warning bell sounded, echoing among the clearing courtyard. Clare's head escaped Eli's clutches, eyes wandering through the clear glass of the front doors of Degrassi. She looked down, burying her face once more into the darkness Eli's shirt held. His eyes met Adam's for a single moment, and Adam nodded lightly.

"I've got to go," Adam said, slinging his bag lightly over his shoulder. "Warning bell."

He didn't wait for Clare to respond, though Eli gave a curt nod, arms still wrapped around the small torso of Clare.

"Clare," he asked softly. "Are you up for the park?"

_Bid my blood to rise…_

_Before I come undone…_

_Save me from the nothing I've become…_

Clare looked up. Many emotions ran through her mind at the moment, contemplating whether to skip school, or spend a day at the park. No matter the situation, she would rather bury her face into her hands on a rubber swing instead of breaking down white in the middle of a cluttered class of students.

"Yeah," she spoke, softly though surely.

Eli let his arms fall from around her silhouette, though grasped her fingers in his own. He proceeded to pull her through the small throng of students that had remained outside, even through the echoing ring of the final bell, assuring the couple that school had started. Clare's eyes remained upon her and Eli's hands, his slender fingers wrapped around her own; his black sharpie nails lightly moving back and forth as his thumb rubbed against the back of her hand.

_Bring Me To Life…_

_I've been living a lie… There's nothing inside…_

_Bring Me To Life…_

She watched as his fingers reached around her waist, sliding into the pocket that lay upon her right side. She shivered from his touch as he dragged the keys amongst the line of her waist a moment, before he slid the silver key into the lock. It _clicked_, and Eli pulled on the elder handle, the door falling open. Clare slid inside, her fingers sliding from his own as he let the door shut quietly behind him. She watched as he made his way around the car, watched as the soft breeze blew his chocolate hair around his face, watched as he attempted to open his own door, green eyes narrowed in concentration. Finally, he made his way inside, sliding the metal buckle into place.

"Eli," she spoke, voice barely audible. He halted momentarily, keys nearly an inch from the ignition. "Thank you."

Quickly sliding the keys into the ignition, he let his now free fingers find her face, before his hand grasped the back of her head and pulled her lips to his. The kiss was short and sweet, though it still managed to make her toes curl in her shoes. After a moment, Eli pulled back, a small smile touching his pale lips.

"Anything for you, blue eyes."

**Indeed a shorter chapter, though with school, it hasn't given me much time to relax.**

**Hope you liked the chapter, because I know I enjoyed writing it(:**

**xTonksx**


	11. LetThisDroughtComeToAnEnd

**This chapter holds a softer side to it.**

**If you are emotional, such as myself, I would suggest taking time to read this chapter.**

**I apologize if it is far too sappy for some readers.**

**LetThisDroughtComeToAnEnd**

The soft breeze pulled at the blades of grass, shifting them in different directions as it winded among the many obstacles of the park. Clare sighed to herself, clasping tightly onto Eli's slender fingers. His thumb made circular motions upon the back of her hand, a comforting notion that helped Clare to relax, though did not control her quickened heartbeat. A crystal tear escaped her eye, leaving a salty trail behind upon her rosy cheek.

It seemed that, every day, there were new demons attempting to make her life even more of a blazing Hell then what fire had already consumed it. She was confused of the feelings that made way into her thoughts. They befuddled her; Clare knew she had an alright life. She knew that parents divorced all the time, though, the pain never left her shattering heart.

_Well I couldn't tell you…_

_Why she felt that way…_

_She felt it every day…_

Eli used his free hand to brush his chocolate bangs from his brilliant green eyes. His other hand remained entwined with Clare's, thumb gently grazing the back of her hand as her small, nimble fingers grasped his own tightly. His eyes followed the small tear the fell from her eye, eyebrows narrowing upon his features. His hand reached up and wiped the tear from her red stained cheek.

_And I couldn't help her…_

_I just watched her make…_

_The same mistakes again…_

Clare let her eyes close, feeling the light brush of Eli's fingertips as he brushed the salty trail away. She felt lost, her mind and body being placed in a maze, forced to find her own way out. Though, no matter how hard she tried, the walls kept closing in, no matter the turns she made, the walls always seemed to find her. Her many sorrows clung to the walls around her, posting themselves for her to see every time that she ran into another blockade. She couldn't find her way out, seemingly sticking her into confinement.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now…?_

_Too many, too many problems…_

_Don't know where she belongs…_

_Where she belongs…_

Eli could see the inner battle the fragile girl clung to his torso felt; he could see it in the ice blue eyes he cherished; he could see it in every crystal tear that escaped her soft eyes; he could feel it in the way she squeezed his hand, sense it by the timid movements her body made as she moved. He also knew, that no matter the battle she fought, she wanted to go home, to calm the inner demons, and find herself. Though, with her father gone, and her mother's angry notions, there was no home that Clare was able to retreat too. He knew she felt alone.

_She wants to go home…_

_But nobody's home…_

_It's where she lies… broken inside…_

Another tear fell from Clare's cheek, creating a small puddle of salty mud at the sole of her foot. She watched it in awe, wondering why she could not be like the tiny teardrop- it was so lucky. Though the tear fell a distance, it reached its destination, splattering among the grass and dirt, and finally coming to peace with itself.

Sighing, Clare placed her head on Eli's shoulder, welcoming the soft scent that emanated from his clothing. She felt him tugging her slowly, though she did not bother to look, instead feeling Eli come to a sudden stop. Her eyes did not open as he pulled her down onto the bench, fingers slipping from her own. Though, his touch was soon replaced as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his side. Clare let the tears fall freely, her face buried into the crook of his neck.

_With no place to go… no place to go…_

_To dry her eyes…_

_She's broken inside…_

Eli let a soft sigh escape his lips, his heart panging for the small girl curled up beside him. Her feet were tucked beneath her legs; her soft curls were ruffled; her blue eyes were bloodshot; her face drenched in salty trails. Internally debating with himself, he finally reached a hand over, gently lifting her chin with his slender fingers.

"Hey, blue eyes," he whispered softly, "look."

His eyes traveled the length of the park, falling over the many children playing, dogs running, Frisbees flying, couples walking hand and hand amongst the many trails. Clare's blue eyes followed, seeing the world around her.

He knew she felt broken, how the world could be such a wonderful place, while her life was not. Though, he could not describe the feeling that she would receive after all the pain, the gratitude that would overcome her.

_Open your eyes... And look outside… _

_Find the reasons why… you've been rejected…_

_And now you can't find… what you've left behind…_

For a frozen moment, her eyes found his. Tears continued to cascade down her cheeks in silent streams. Eli's fingers never left her chin, though she lifted her head to catch his gaze.

"I'm losing… everything that I love…," she whispered.

Eli sighed softly, breath escaping his lips in a small whip, smelling of cinnamon. After a few moments, his soft green eyes found her icy ones.

"Not me. I'm not going anywhere."

A sniffle escaped Clare's lips, another tear escaping. It fell onto Eli's dark vest, staining the material black. Though, he ignored the salt that escaped through his shirt, instead pulling Clare into a tight embrace. Her arms pulled to wrap around his neck, face buried deep in the crook of his neck.

_Be strong, be strong now…_

_Too many, too many problems…_

_Don't know where she belongs…_

_Where she belongs…_

Everything was wrong. No matter the circumstance beneath, or the road taken, Clare's life continuously crumbled beneath her feet. It was no longer the whole heart she had grown with, the feelings she had come to know.

It had begun with Darcy's leaving. What had happened to her sister had torn Clare apart, shredding her heart into pieces because there was nothing that she could have done to save her sister from the horrible fate that God had chosen for her.

Then, K.C. had come into her life, holding her when the times were right, when everything had fallen apart. Though, just as everything in her life had left her, he had left too, taking one of the closest people to her heart with him.

_Her feelings she hides…_

_Her dreams she can't find…_

_She's losing her mind…_

_She's falling behind…_

Then, Fitz happened. He had caused a pain that Clare couldn't describe… a pain that she had never in her life felt before. He had nearly taken Eli from her. He had nearly taken the boy she had fallen so hard for, simply over an ignorant bully and victim feud, tearing her apart.

Then, Ali had left. Her best friend had left her alone in the school Clare had come to know as, not only a learning center, but a community center, a home to drama and bitter schemes. Though, it was also a home to friendships, heartbreaks, new relationships, first kisses, best friends. A place where she had made mistakes and learned from them, no longer able to share her experiences with her best friend, the one person she had been able to turn to.

Now, her parents continuously fought, their screams rattling the windows throughout the house. Clare had resorted to using Eli's headphones almost every night as she waited for the adult's harsh words to halt. Then, her father had gotten up and left, leaving a single note in on her bedside table, telling her the three simple words she dreaded to hear: _I love you._

Clare couldn't imagine why God had torn her into pieces, watching as her heart crumbled along with her life beneath her feet. Though she knew he had a plan, she wondered exactly what the plan was, and if it would be alright in the end, or if she would continue to burn with the demons that ran through her blood.

_She can't find her place…_

_She's losing her faith…_

_She's falling from grace…_

_She's all over the place…_

Eli lifted Clare's chin once more, long fingers gently moving along the small girl's jaw line until they rested on the back of her neck softly.

"I know you feel lost, Clare," he spoke, so softly Clare had to learn in further to hear him. Though, the comfort and warmth that emanated from his touch gave her a sense of serenity. "But, it has to get worse to get better."

_She wants to go home…_

_But nobody's home…_

_It's where she lies… broken inside…_

Clare shook her head, her limp auburn curls bouncing softly. Her blue eyes held nothing but woe, and Eli felt a pang at his heart as his thumb wrapped slowly around one of the curls that lied at the back of her neck.

"It's not fair," she whispered.

Eli sighed. "I know it's not. When I… lost… when I lost Julia, it tore me into pieces." His eyes closed a moment, before his grip tightened around Clare's waist, pulling her farther up onto his chest. "Though, I was taught that everything happens for a reason."

Clare tilted her head to the side, tears hindered for a moment. Though, salty trails still remained upon her face, stained in black from the mascara Ali had taught her to use.

"I'm sorry," she spoke, words soft.

A small smile touched Eli's lips. "Though, I wouldn't have met you, if it hadn't of happened."

_With no place to go… no place to go…_

_To dry her eyes…_

_She's broken inside…_

Clare mimicked Eli's actions, letting a small smile coy her lips. His smile grew into the smirk she had come to fall harder for. Slowly, his hand slid from behind her neck, grasping a pinch of cloth from his hoodie between his index and thumb. Softly, it brushed over Clare's cheeks, wiping away the remaining salt trails that had been left behind. She closed her eyes a moment, welcoming the warm touch that sent soft electrifying waves down her spine.

Eyes remaining closed, Clare felt Eli's soft lips press against her jaw lingering a moment. She felt his nose trail upon her cheek, catching the remaining tears that were left behind. His lips tasted salt, softly kissing her cheek, then her nose, her chin, ending upon the corner of her lips. Clare opened her eyes a moment, sapphire connecting with emerald. Tilting her head slightly to the right, Eli's lips captured her own, soft, though desperate.

As her lips moved slowly atop his, Eli slid his hand from its remaining place upon the old wooden bench to Clare's arm, fingertips grazing softly over her porcelain skin, traveling slowly to her neck where he softly cupped her cheek in his palm. His other hand remained wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer until there was nearly no room left between the two.

Clare sighed contently, spearmint breath meeting that of Eli's coffee tainted breath. Her hands grasped his hoodie, clutching the soft material between her nimble fingers.

Suddenly, a cool droplet fell, splashing over Clare's cheek. Her lips left Eli's as she glanced up towards the sky, noting the dark clouds that now hung over the young couple. She looked to Eli, who simply raised an eyebrow as another raindrop fell, landing upon his chocolate hair. He hastily shook his head, causing a giggle to escape Clare's throat.

Life may not have been perfect for her, though at that moment, time had froze.

**Sorry the chapter was uber sad.**

**Though, I had to get my feelings out in any way possible, and Clare seemed the perfect character to spread them wisely.**

**Hope this chapter didn't bore you far too much.**

**There shall be more excitement in the next(:**

**xTonksx**


	12. ICanHardlyCatchMyBreath

**Sorry it's taken so long.**

**But, I'm here now, and (hopefully) with a good chapter**

**With a little comic relief added to the recipe**

**Enjoy(:**

**Chapter 12: **

**ICanHardlyCatchMyBreath**

Clare let a soft laugh escape her pink lips as she watched Eli's eyes follow her down the hallway. Adam attempted to get the distracted teen's attention, waving a pale hand in front of Eli's iridescent green eyes. Still, Eli did not turn his head, though allowed a smirk to illuminate his face as Clare's steps brought her closer, arm tightly wrapped around Ali's. Music spilled from the ear bud placed in her right ear, her lips pulling back at the lyrics.

_Soft kiss and wine…_

_What a pretty friend of mine…_

_We're finally intertwined…_

"He can't keep his eyes off you," Ali laughed, brown eyes rolling, though bemused.

Clare giggled lightly, a light blush staining her cheeks pink. Though, her giggling subsided as she saw Adam narrow his eyebrows, chest rising in a sigh. Her penetrating blue eyes left Eli for a moment as she followed Adam's actions as he glanced around his torso, then smiled to himself. She raised an eyebrow, and then clamped a hand over her mouth as Adam began to raise a comic, rolling it to resemble a tube.

"Oh, no…," Ali sighed, shaking her head, black hair flowing around her shoulders.

"Oh, yes," Clare chuckled.

Eli looked confused a moment, before the comic book came directly into his face, roughly smacking against his forehead. Adam laughed loudly, before proceeding to beat Eli with the comic. Eli's features became twisted as he attempted to grab the comic from Adam's tight grasp, though failed miserably.

_Nervous and shy…_

_For the moment we will come alive tonight…_

_Secret Valentine…_

"Whoa, stop beating on my boyfriend!" Clare laughed.

Eli looked up, face still contorted from being wacked with the large mass of paper. One hand clutching the comic tightly, Clare's other loosened around the strap of her messenger bag, filled to the brim with textbooks, and let it fall to the floor. Ali pulled on her arm a moment, before letting go and bounding in Drew's direction. Clare rolled her blue eyes before snatching the comic book from Adam's grasp.

"Hey!" Adam whined. "I was having fun!"

Clare chuckled, "Yeah, maybe a little too much."

"Jerk," Eli huffed, proceeding to push his bangs from his face.

Adam laughed, "It's your fault you weren't paying attention."

"Sorry," Eli smirked, "I was distracted."

Adam rolled his eyes, letting his feet roll beneath him to stand. Once upon his feet, he reached out and ripped the _Spiderman_ comic from Clare's grasp, a mischievous smile upon his lips. Clare stuck her tongue out at him before reaching out a hand, pulling Eli to his feet.

"Yeah, distracted my ass," Adam said, placing the rolled comic into his back pocket.

Eli placed an arm around Clare's waist, pulling her to his side and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Yeah, I was distracted."

_We'll write a song…_

_That turns out the lights…_

_When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside…_

Pink stained Clare's cheeks at Eli's comment, causing a smirk to touch his lips. Adam rolled his eyes once more, before pulling his backpack from the ground.

"Ugh, I have to go scrub my eyes. Have fun on your 'Magical Adventure', or whatever."

He turned to wave before making his journey down the hall.

"Urban adventure!" Clare called after him, shaking her head, curls falling around her eyes.

Eli chuckled lightly, before reaching down to grasp the handle of Clare's bag. "C'mon," he said. "Let's put this in your locker. Then time for lunch."

He bent slightly at the torso, picking up Clare's bag with ease, and sliding it over his left shoulder. His other arm remained around her waist as they made their way forward towards her locker. Clare quickly set in the combination, set her messenger bag onto the hook, and took her time to look into the small mirror that was set above a picture of Edward Cullen. Eli rolled his eyes.

"Could you take any longer?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Clare let a small smile touch her lips. "Absolutely!"

Eli chuckled before pulling lightly on Clare's arm and slamming her locker door shut. Clare winced at the loud _pang_, before turning to send a playful glare in Eli's direction.

"Could you be anymore loud?"

"Absolutely!" Eli responded, his voice mocking.

_Don't waste your time…_

_Speed up your breathing…_

_Just close your eyes…_

_We'll hope it's not for nothing at all…_

Clare rolled her eyes before grabbed Eli's hand and proceeding to pull him down the hallway. Eli smirked as he got dragged along, smirking at the many students that stopped to take a look. Once out the clear glass doors and into the deserted parking lot, Clare's grasp loosed as she began her venture towards Morty. Eli shook his head lightly as he pulled the small silver key from his back pocket, connected to the chain that was wrapped around his belt loop. Clare leaned against Morty's black exterior as Eli took his time slipping the small key into the old lock, awaiting the familiar click. When his hand reached for the handle, Clare proceeded to move from the side of Morty.

"Come on, Eli, we don't have all day," she giggled, proceeding to pull her wrist towards her face to glance at the time on her watch.

"We can," Eli suggested.

"Just open the hearse, Romeo," Clare smirked

Eli chuckled before he pressed his lips lightly to hers and opening the passenger for Clare to slip inside. She smiled and set herself amongst the grey exterior. As Eli closed the door and made his way quickly around to his own seat. Clare slipped the seatbelt buckle into its.

_Lay down, be still…_

_Don't worry, talk they will…_

_I'll be loving you until morning's first light breaks tomorrow…_

_I'll take care of you tonight…_

Eli attempted to open his door, but sighed as it remained locked. As he reached for his key, Clare smirked, before clicking the door open. As she heard Eli slip the key into the lock, she smiled as he locked it once more. His dark eyebrows narrowed in confusion and frustration as the door remained lodged shut. Clare once more heard him fidget with the key, and clicked the button that locked the car.

He looked through the window, confusion quickly melting into a playful smirk as he eyed Clare's small forefinger on the small silver button to lock his hearse. He pointed to the button, and mouthed 'Don't touch it!' as he attempted to open the hearse once more. Clare giggled as he pulled on the handle at the same moment that she hit the lock button.

"Oops, can't hear you!" she spoke aloud, though knew that Eli could not hear a word that escaped her lips. With a final glance, Eli's silhouette disappeared. Clare's eyes glanced around the small front of the hearse, though she couldn't follow his body, as there was a wall behind the two front seats in a hearse.

"No windows," Clare sighed to herself.

A _click_ sounded, and before Clare could react, her door swung open and a hand wrapped around her arm, Eli pulling her body out of the car towards his chest. He looked down at her, green eyes piercing, before his lips overcame her own.

_When guilt fills your hard head…_

_Brush off, rise up from the dead…_

_This is the moment that we… _

_Will come alive…_

A light gasp escaped Clare's lips as her eyes fluttered shut, black evading her vision. Eli pushed slightly, Clare's back pressing lightly against Morty. One of Eli's hands was pressed against Morty, the other lost in Clare's curls. Clare's own found the small hairs on the back of Eli's neck as her lips moved with his.

Suddenly, Eli pulled away, a coy smile placed on his lips. "Now that the lollygagging is over, let's go eat lunch!" His grip released Clare for a moment as he made his way to his own side of the car.

_Brace yourself for love…_

_Sweet love…_

_Secret Love…_

"What?" Clare spoke softly. She stood for a moment, confused at the actions proclaimed by Eli. "You coming, Edwards?" Eli's voice called from inside Morty.

Clare blinked, before shaking her head and letting a soft giggle escape her lips. She stepped lightly into the hearse, slamming her door shut.

"Bring it, Goldsworthy."

"Anywhere, anytime."

_Secret Valentine…_

**Like?**

**Review?**

**Comment?**

**xTonksx**


	13. YouAreNotAlone

**Sorry it took so long to update**

**My computer conviniently decided to crash.**

**Have fun ;)**

**YouAreNotAlone**

**X_X**

A light blush stained Clare's cheeks as Eli reached over, entwining his fingers with her own. A smirk touched his lips as Clare bowed her head, staring intensely at her black ballet flats. The brown dust if of the soft dirt covered the heal and soul, reminding her too much of her encounter with Fitz, Bianca, and Owen. Clare grieved at the thought, a light shudder traveling the length of her back. She tried to consume her shudders, though knew she had failed when Eli's white fingers tightened around her own nimble ones. She sighed to herself as he raised her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. Her lips pulled up at the corners lightly, and Eli's smirk returned to his face, knowing that he had that small of an impact on the small girl that was sat next to him.

_I'm at war with the world..._

_And they try to pull me into the dark..._

_I struggle to find my faith..._

_As I'm slipping from your arms_

"What's wrong, Clare Bear?" he asked lightly, using his single hand to turn the wheel to the right.

Clare felt Morty's tires shift beneath her, a light sigh filling her chest.

"Nothing," she responded, though her blue eyes averted to look through the translucent glass that lay on her right.

"You're lying," Eli replied, brining Morty to a sudden stop at a red light.

His emerald eyes found hers.

"You don't know that," Clare said shrilly, pulling her grasp from his.

Eli pulled his finger to his chin, taking a moment to mockingly think about the situation. Clare rolled her eyes and let a sigh escape her pink lips.

"I think I do," he responded finally.

Clare's gaze traveled from his to the glowing red stop light, all the time wishing secretly that the red would switch to green, and Eli's intense stare would follow the black asphalt, instead of her eyes. Soon enough, her quiet wish had been granted, and Eli tore his eyes from hers, harshly stepping upon the gas pedal.

_It's getting harder to stay awake..._

_And my strength is fading fast..._

_Then you breath into me at last..._

"Eli!" Clare whined, pulling tightly at the strap that was pressed against her chest.

"Hey, it got some sort of emotion out of you," Eli smirked. "Now tell me what the real problem is."

Clare's eyebrows knitted together in frustration. "It's just… remember the park?"

"Is that what this is about?" Eli asked.

When Clare remained utterly silent, a sigh filled Eli's chest. His grip tightened on the steering wheel, pulling Morty roughly to the right until the car's tires bumped against the cement curb. Clare's gaze traveled the length of the grass that lay next to the concrete sidewalk, until it landed upon a bench.

"Eli, why are we at the park?" she asked.

Eli's shoulders pulled up in a shrug. "We were here the other day."

Before Clare could figure an argument, Eli's door opened, and slammed shut. Her ice blue eyes followed as he traveled the length of the car, coming to a stop at her own door. When it opened, Clare didn't budge, choosing instead to remain silent and frozen. Eli waited a moment, not knowing what was running through the girl's thoughts as he stood outside her door.

"Clare…," Eli called, his voice sounding as though it were far away.

_I'm awake... I'm alive..._

_Now I know what I believe inside..._

_Now, it's my time..._

_I'll do what I want, because this is my life..._

Clare shifted her gaze to look at his, lips pulling up lightly at the corners. Eli let the sigh of relief escape his chest, before devising a quick plan. Clare's body remained unmoving, her eyes not blinking at the slightest movement. Eli counted silently in his head a moment.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7-

A gasp escaped Clare's perfect pink lips as Eli's arms wrapped hastily around her waist, pulling her slickly from the car and to his chest. Though, his movement didn't stop there; before a thought could evade Clare's cluttered mind, Eli had swung her up into his arms, kicking Morty's door shut with a loud _clang_.

_Right here... Right now..._

_I'll stand my ground and never back down..._

_I know what I believe inside..._

_I'm awake and I'm alive..._

"Eli!" Clare gasped, wrapping her arms around Eli's pale neck.

Eli chuckled, the light sound shaking his chest beneath Clare. "Yes?"

"What did you do that for?" she demanded, attempting to wriggle free of the tight grip Eli's arms had around her.

Though, his grip never faltered as he began to step further into the park, attracting the many stares of others that walked, biked, and skated through the park. Clare turned her gaze from the littering colored eyes that remained upon her, and instead chose to rest her head upon Eli's chest.

"You wouldn't get out of the car," he responded, as though it were as obvious as he had intended.

Clare shook her head, auburn curls flowing freely around her face. They had grown longer since the time that Eli had met Clare at the beginning of the year, seemingly so long ago. Though his attraction to her had never become any less indescribable.

"You could've simply grabbed my hand," Clare huffed, though her wriggling had halted at this point, her body becoming still in Eli's warm arms.

Eli chuckled, smirk never leaving his lips. "But, that wouldn't be much like me, now would it?"

Clare opened her lips to speak, though no words emanated from her throat, so instead, she chose to remain silent.

"Thought so," Eli replied smugly.

Clare's curls shook once more as her chest rose in a sigh, though a small smile touched her lips at the same moment. The right side of Eli's mouth ascended, quickly turning his smirk into that of a small smile.

_I'm at war with the world..._

_'Cause I... ain't ever going to sell my soul..._

_I've already made up my mind..._

_No matter what, I can't be bought or sold..._

Before she could react, Eli had released his arms, sending Clare falling lightly onto the old dry-rotted bench that had no become known as their own.

"Gentle, man!" Clare shrieked, rubbing lightly at her hip.

Eli tilted his head. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?" he asked, smile forming into a smirk once more.

Clare raised her eyebrow, "We're in the park, Eli."

"So?" Eli responded, lips pulling into a pout.

Clare tilted her head, recognizing the many emotions that had been sweeping across Eli's face today. She smiled, auburn curls falling in front of her ice blue eyes as she thought up a comeback to say. Though, when nothing poked through her mind, she simply remained silent, pulling her shoulders into a shrug. Eli rolled his jade green eyes, though the smile returned to his lips.

"Not one for PDA, Clare bear?" he asked.

_When my faith is getting weak..._

_And I feel like giving in..._

_You breathe into me again..._

Clare shuddered silently at the name, though otherwise narrowed her eyebrows at Eli's comment.

"Not really," she responded. "If I don't want to see a couple making out, what makes me think that they would mind me playing 'tonsil hockey' with my own boyfriend."

"Tonsil hockey?" Eli asked, raising a dark eyebrow. "Really, Clare?"

Clare shrugged once more. "Yes. It's a phrase Darcy told me," she laughed.

Eli chuckled. "Alright," responded, "tell me when it get's far too "tonsil hockey" for you."

Clare raised an eyebrow as Eli set his fingers atop her own

"Phase one." He spoke, shoulders pulled up into a shrug, glancing down at the two pale hands upon the bench.

Clare smiled, lifting her hand to entwine their fingers up on her lap. There was a knowing glint in Eli's eyes, and Clare attempted to decode him as blue met green.

As Eli's warm hand escaped her own, and his arm wrapped around Clare's shoulder's, the words, "Phase two," left his lips.

Clare tilted her head a moment, then let a smile catch her lips as she recognized the game that Eli was playing at. She snuggled deeper into his side, resting her head into the crook of his neck.

"Phase three," she whispered lightly into his ear.

Her lips pulled back into a smile as she felt Eli shudder lightly beneath her. Though, the shudder quickly found a new owner as Eli's lips found Clare's collarbone, tracing her pale skin lightly. As his lips made a trail toward her ear, the words, "Phrase four," blended with the light breeze that floated lightly through the park, winding amongst the many people that littered the park.

_In the dark... __I can feel you in my sleep..._

_In your arms I feel you breathe into me..._

_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you..._

_Forever I will live for you..._

Clare contemplated a moment, before releasing herself from Eli's grasp. Her touch immediately left Eli with a cold sense. Though, the warmth quickly fled through his veins as Clare repositioned her self into his lap, blue eyes boring his his own.

"Phase five," she spoke, her lips mere millimeters from Eli's own.

Eli's eyes traveled the length of her face, landing upon that of her soft pink lips, before lifting back up to meet her own. He tilted his head sideways, lightly letting his lips graze her own, though never pressed hard enough to be considered a kiss.

"Tease," Clare whispered, the mint in her breathe mingling with that of the smell of coffee that wafted from his mouth.

"You know me far too well," Eli spoke softly.

Clare waited a moment for Eli to make a move, though when his body remained frozen, she sighed. Eli raised an eyebrow, though quickly widened his eyes in shock as Clare's nimble fingers grabbed his collar, pulling his lips to meet her own.

"Phase six," he whispered, lips still tangled with Clare's.

Eli let his eyes drift shut as Clare's lips moved roughly against his, attempting to dominate the alternative. Though, Eli wouldn't have this. Instead he shifted so his hands were resting upon Clare's hips, fingers in her belt loops, attempting to pull her closer. Clare stiffled a small groan of need, heat emanating from her cheeks as she felt Eli's tongue slip between her parted lips.

_I'm awake... I'm alive..._

_Now I know what I believe inside..._

_Now, it's my time... _

_I'll do what I want, 'cause this is my life..._

"Awe, look at the love birds."

The voice caused Clare and Eli to swiftly pull apart, Clare's face painted red as she attempted to hide in the crook of Eli's neck. Eli's eyes narrowed, jade irises settling upon KC's sillouette.

"What are you doing here, Guthrie?" Eli asked, venom dripping from each word that spilled from his mouth.

"KC?" Clare asked, voice filled with a certain shock as she removed her face from Eli's pale neck.

KC sighed, taking a step towards the bench. Eli's grip tightened around Clare's torso, hands protectively resting upon her waist.

"I wanted to talk to Clare," KC spoke, eyes narrowing as he eyes Eli's grip upon the girl.

Clare's eyes grew. "What?" Why?"

"I heard what happened with Fitz." KC's voice was solemn, fists clenching tightly.

He set his hands into his pockets, attempting to take calm, shallow breaths to calm his beating heart.

Eli raised an eyebrow. "I took care of it," he said, voice hard. "So, you can leave now."

Clare's eyes traveled the length between Eli and KC, fearing that a brawl would somehow break out between the two boys.

"I was wondering...," KC sighed, as if he had been forced to say the words that emanated from his mouth, "... if you would... come to the Dot with me? We need to talk."

_I'm awake and I'm alive..._

**X_X**

**Enjoy?**

**I did.**

**Reviews make me write faster.**


	14. ATouchOfPoisonSealsMyFate

**Hola(:**

**PLEASE VIEW Anonymous REVIWER:**

**I would greatly appreciate to avoid comparing my story to Twilight.**

**Twilight is horribly written, and a bitter attempt at success. **

**Though, that is my opinion, and each person is due their own.**

**And, the way I write, is how I enjoy writing.**

**I apologize, though, if you don't like it, please do not criticize my story, because everyone has a different way of writing. **

**X_X**

**Chapter 14: ATouchOfPoisonSealsMyFate**

Clare blinked aimlessly, the blue of her irises molded with confusion and bitter anger. Ever since she had Eli had become friends, it had helped her to see the world in its more painful state. He had helped her to rid of her shy feelings, and what it had taken to say the words 'no' when needed. Though, Clare froze at KC's invitation, lips parted in desperation to speak, though no words emanated from her throat.

"Clare?" KC asked.

His eyes became cohere with the growing grass of the earth, hands shoved deeply into his denim pockets.

"Why?" Clare asked finally, jaw clenching with the adrenaline that had begun to pump through her veins.

_Do you ever feel like you're dying…?  
Got the same dream on repeat…  
It's like a song you can't rewind…  
And though you try it only makes you see…_

She became aware of Eli's fingertips tightening around the bare skin of her exposed hip bone, though the small touch only made her feel comfort. Her tiny silhouette leaned further against his chest, unwilling to step off the aging bench.

"Clare," KC started, though, his words were taken by the wind as his voice was hindered, eyes resting upon Eli's set jaw.

The elder boy may have been shorter, though, he would rather not admit it, the rumors about the 'goth kid' frightened KC. The rumor that had been spoken about Fitz, and the sharp knife that had been brought into the small park frightened the many students of Degrassi, though more varied from Fitz then Eli.

"If you want to talk to me," Clare spoke, voice confident, though soft, "you can do it here."

KC sighed, digging a hand from his pocket to brush the light brush of brown hair from his eyes. After a few moments, he looked up, grimacing as his lips opened to speak, "Clare, I feel as if we were left… unfinished…-"

A sigh escaped Clare's lips, as she almost cut him off immediately, "KC, I don't like you anymore. Not like that."

"I know," KC admitted, his eyes cohere with the soft earth. "And, I love Jenna. I just… I just wanted to make sure we were cool, you know?"

Eli raised a dark eyebrow, amused by the naïve neanderthal's attempt at a friendship that would never be as deep as it once was. Though, he watched as Clare sat straight in his lap.

_These are the chords that you have chosen…  
This is your favorite melody…  
And even though you're all alone…  
I've got a way of changing everything…_

The way that her auburn locks curled around her neck; the way that her lips turned into an unpleasant frown; the way her body tensed at the new closeness of an old friend, were some of the endless components that made him fall even deeper for Clare then he thought possible. Though, his thoughts were cut off as the girl sitting atop his thighs began to speak, her soft voice alluring as the pent up frustration entered her words.

"Why all of a sudden?" she asked, blue eyes piercing.

It seemed that KC found nearly any direction to look, that is, except in Clare's. The boy that sat beneath her tense structure still had a piercing stare, though the glare painted upon his features had softened, awaiting each word that Clare would speak. As much as he disliked it, KC knew that the two sitting before him were far better off then he and Clare had ever been. He watched as Clare tensed, causing Eli to tense as well. When Clare's shoulder's fell, Eli's followed in suit. When she shifted her body atop his, attempting to become more comfortable, Eli's own would shift as well. KC and Clare had never been as in sync as she was with… Elijah.

"KC?" Clare asked, her voice questioning as she raised an eyebrow.

KC's gaze shifted from an amused Eli.

"Well, I heard what happened with Fitz, and it made me think," he started, voice seemingly stuck in his throat. It wasn't Saint Clare whom made him nervous, though more so the situation that he had placed himself in. He only prayed that he wouldn't regret his rash decision in the end. "Can we just… you know, start as friends?"

Clare raised an eyebrow, though the shadow that lay upon the ground grew as Clare stood, releasing herself from Eli's grip. Eli did not move, though raised a curious eyebrow at his girlfriend's actions, eyes tentative as she made her way to where KC stood, placing her arms around his shoulders. KC was stiff for a moment, before awkwardly stretching his arms behind Clare's back. With a single tight squeeze, he released her, taking a step back. Clare immediately returned to the old wooden bench where Eli sat, securing her arms tightly around his waist.

"Goobye, KC," Clare responded.

KC sighed, worried a moment, though his tense muscles released once he saw the small smile plastered on Clare's lips.

"Bye, Clare," he sighed. "Maybe when the baby is born, you can visit?"

Clare's smile widened as she tilted her head in a curious manner. "Sure."

KC gave Eli a curt nod, which he returned, before stalking away slowly, a small smile placed over his pink lips. After a frozen moment of watching KC's body slowly grow smaller, Eli let out a breath that he had been holding since the young teen had made way before the couple.

"You okay, Eli?" Clare asked, turning slightly in his lap.

_So go it alone or stand by your side…  
At least you can say I've tried…  
To throw it all away or keep you locked inside…_

A small smile touched Eli's lips as he looked at Clare's worried ice blue eyes. Without responding, he cupped her face in the palms of his hands, gently tugging until his lips touched her own. A small gasp escaped Clare's parted lips. Her vision darkened as her eyes fluttered closed, tilting her head slightly to the right, attempting to catch Eli's lips in a more passionate fashion. Eli responded with small grown in the midst of his throat, causing Clare's arms to tighten around his neck.

Clare counted silently in her head for a moment.

1…

Clare's finger's twisted among Eli's dark locks of hair.

2…

Eli's slender fingers wrapped themselves around Clare's bare hip bones.

3…

A sweet shudder made way down Clare's spine.

4…

Eli smirked atop Clare's lips, satisfied with the effect he had upon the young girl.

5…

Clare's leg fell from the bench, her ballet flat clad foot barely touching the hardened earth beneath the old wooden beams.

6…

Eli's tongue ran along her bottom lip softly.

7-

Suddenly, Clare's lips separated from Eli's as she jumped hastily from the bench, backing up several feet before Eli finally opened his alluring emerald eyes. A smirk touched his lips as his eyes traveled from the aging bench to the angel that stood before him.

_When you're standing in the rain and you see me standing by you…  
When nothing goes your way you feel me right behind you…  
I will take away your pain…_

"What are you doing?" he asked, a single dark eyebrow raised. Only amusement touched his features.

A smirk made way to Clare's lips. "Why do you need to know?" she asked, challenging the boy that sat before her.

Eli's raised eyebrow lowered as he stood, watching a Clare took another step backwards.

"Curiosity," he responded, tilting his head in a questioning manor.

"You know," Clare retorted, her left foot placed behind her, "Curiosity killed the cat."

Eli's smirk widened, though somehow, it never transformed into a smile.

"But satisfaction brought him back."

Before another word could be spoken, Clare had turned on her heel, running at top speed towards the other end of the park.

"Catch me if you can!" she shouted, voice full of laughter.

Eli sighed, contemplating on whether or not the girl running was worth chasing after. Though, nearly a second after asking himself the question, his footing picked up, and his speed intensified. Clare continued to run, only looking back once to see Eli quickly running after her, soft determination painted upon his features. Another giggle escaped her lips before she stopped at the base of a jungle gym. Hastily, she made her way onto the rope ladder, climbing quickly to the top. Stepping a foot onto the rather tall jungle gym, she watched as Eli halted his running, standing beneath the small castle made of plastic.

_You know I'll make it better when I sing to you…_

"Don't test me, Edwards," Eli spoke, the challenging tone in his voice matching Clare's.

Clare smiled, setting her elbows upon the edge of the plastic, and resting her head in the center of her palms.

"Already done."

"Don't make me come up there!"

Eli's voice was threatening, though the playful banter cracked his voice.

The small, teasing smile slipped from Clare's lips, and was soon replaced by mock humor, as well as a hint of sarcasm. She knitted her eyebrows together, staring below the jungle gym, eyes falling upon the gorgeous chocolate-haired, emerald-eyed boy that stood beneath her, a playful smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

"I triple dog dare you," she replied, the grin that had been placed upon her lips growing.

Eli's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Oh, you did not just _triple dog dare_ me?" he asked, raising a single dark eyebrow.

"You bet I did," Clare replied.

"Okay, Edwards, you better run."

_You say your heart don't beat without me…  
Am I making sense to you…?  
I wish I could, you know I would…  
But it's a major minor kind of tune…_

Eli set a single foot into the rope ladder that hung off the side of the plastic jungle gym. A gasp escaped Clare's parted lips as she began to back up, soon running into the small tower that the small slide had been built in to. Her eyes found Eli's a moment as she watched him set another foot onto the ladder, before she turned, crouching into the small plastic tower. Slowly, she sat down, careful to not bump her head on the rather short slide, made for children much smaller than herself.

"C'mon out and play, Clare-Bear," Eli taunted, his voice eerily close to Clare's ear.

She felt a shudder pass the length of her spine, before closing her eyes, and slowly making her way down the small slide. Though, before she could open her eyes, and make a run for it, a soft _thud_ filled her ears, and Clare's eyes fluttered open to see Eli standing at the bottom of the slide, arms out. Clare shrieked as he caught her, grasping her behind her knees, as well as behind her neck.

"Eli!" she spoke, voice full of frustration at her failed attempt of the cat vs. mouse race.

"Yes, blue eyes?" Eli asked.

He shifted Clare in his arms, before slinging her lightly over his shoulder. Clare struggled, though Eli's grip would not loosen as she began to lightly pound her small fists into his blazer clad back.

"Let me go!"

Her words were struggled as she twisted around amongst Eli's shoulder, though his gentle grip was too tight for her to fall to the ground. After a few more moments of walking, Clare felt Eli's shoulders pull up into a shrug.

_So listen to me I'm gonna make you proud…  
Keep your high from ever touching ground…  
I'll be your strength when you are feeling down…_

"If you insist."

Clare's lips emitted a gasp as Eli dropped her onto an old swing. She was surprised that he had not dropped her unlawfully to the ground. Her thoughts disappeared as Eli's hands grasped each tether that connected to the small plastic swing, pulling it back until her face was level was his.

"Eli," Clare spoke, a giggle escaping her throat, "what are you doing?"

Eli chuckled, the sound husky and low, though seemingly sending shivers cascading the lengths of Clare's body.

"Starting where we left off," Eli replied, his tone smug.

Clare raised an eyebrow, though let the darkness overwhelm her as Eli's lips touched hers for a brief moment. Her lips moved with his in sweet synchronization as she wound a single hand into the chocolate locks of Eli's hair. Eli's lips pulled away a moment, teeth grazing Clare's bottom lip before pulling back completely.

Without words, his hands pulled the tethers of the small swing backwards, carrying Clare with it, and then letting the plastic ropes fall free from his hands. A giggle emanated from Clare's soft lips as she traveled upwards, eyes closing a brief moment as she felt the wind pick up her hair; pushing softly at her features.

_Now this is the reason…_

_And even though I'm leaving, I will never be too far…  
Turn on the radio… you'll hear in stereo…  
You will always be my star…._

Finally, she opened her eyes, and Eli smiled, a single eyebrow raised as gravity brought the swing back down to him. He shook his head softly at the girl that sat in the swing, giggling aimlessly like a young school girl. Though, he couldn't help but feel the love that emanated from the red in the apples of her cheeks; the way her soft auburn curls fell around her face.

"You know what, Clare?" he asked, abruptly stopping the swing in its motion.

Clare frowned a moment, before asking, "What?"

"Every day," Eli spoke softly, "you make me fall for you."

_You know I'll make it better when I sing to you…_

**X_X**

**Ahh, the dreaded ending.**

**I truly wanted to keep going at least one more chapter**

**Though, this started and ended almost perfectly in meh opinion…**

**What do you think?**

**Please let me know(:**

**xTonksx**


	15. TheGamesWeHavePlayed

**And….**

**We have a winner!**

**The 100****th**** reviewer was…**

**(pretend that a drumroll plays here:P)**

**ILoveYouEli**

**!**

**Now, ILoveYouEli, you have won a miraculous prize: **

**You have won the opportunity for any Degrassi one-shot that you please!**

**Just PM meh, or send meh a review to this chapter, and tell me of your prize, so I can write it(:**

**READ/IMPORTANT**

**Don't be too depressed, fellow readers(:**

**There are more opportunities to win, indeed:**

**The first people to hit 125****th**** and 150****th**** reviewer also win a one-shot**

**The first person to answer this riddle correctly (I like riddles, don't make fun of meh):**

**RIDDLE:**

**Give me food, and I will live; give me water, and I will die. What am I?**


End file.
